Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Yaoi. OCC. Spoilers. FICHAS FECHADAS. Delilah acabou, tudo voltou ao normal. Será mesmo? Agora, no presente, uma nova Organização se levanta... Cain, seus amigos e seus antigos inimigos devem agora impedir outra vez que o mal acorde. Agora, no Brasil!
1. Chapter 1

**Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro**

**Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu, se fosse não teria acabado assim. Créditos a P. L.**

**Descrição: Yaoi. OCC. A.U. FICHAS ABERTAS. Tudo acabou, Delilah foi para o espaço, tudo voltou ao normal... Mesmo? Agora, nesse presente, quem não garante que outra Organização com um outro nome de um traidor esteje por trás de misteriosos casos? Mas e agora, quem vai dar conta dele? Descubram ou façam uma ficha. Spoilers, possivelmente, já que o mangá acabou.**

**Chibi- **Oiiii Genteee!! Tô eu aqui novamente, com mais uma fic de fichas! Dessa vez de CC! Hu! Muito bem, ara começar...

**Cain- O QUÊ?! QUEM TE CONVIDOU PARA ENTRAR AQUI NA MINHA MANSÃO?! RIFF!! RIFFF!!**

**Chibi- **Se controle!** - Bate no Cain. - **O.ó Defunto!

**Cain- **Ahhhh!! Eu vou morrer mesmo?!

**Chibi- **Sim u.u pelo menos na minha fic...

**Cain- **Riff! Riff! Não me deixe! venha juntooo!!

**Chibi- **Quieto! E você não pode levar o Riff!

**Cain- **Malvada! Piranha!

**Chibi- **Chegaaaaaa!!

**Depois de alguns minutos...**

**Cain- **...

**Chibi- **U.ú Hunf! Quem sabe assim, você fique quieto...

**Riff- **Meu mestre! Por que você amordaçou, prendeu-o em uma cadeira e tirou-lhe as roupas?! Espere, tirou as roupas dele?! **- Olha para Cain. - **... Ahhh!! Tenho que me controlar! Ahhh!!

**Chibi- **Hum... Onde coloquei o número da Doutora Celes Helena Octavia? **- Procurando na agenda.**

Ah, deixa pra lá. As personagens que se virem...

**Bem, vamos ao resuminho:**

**--**

**ChibiResumoChibiResumo**

**--**

**Chibi- Tudo acontece neste ano, 2008 mesmo...**

**Uma série de estranhos acontecimentos estão acontecendo por todos os Estados do Brasil. Homicidios em massa, ou mais pessoas drogadas nos cantos escuros das cidades, possiveis suícidios, roubos vem aumentando de forma suspeita, como aconteceu em Londres uma vez. **

**A polícia suspeita que um grupo ou clã esteja por trás disso, e está investigando com seus melhores espiões e policiais por toda a parte. A população já sabe disso, mas somente metade da verdade. A Organização ainda não possui nome... Ou são eles que ainda não descobriram-na?**

** Seis amigos, todos presenciam um estranho ato de algumas pessoas estranhas. Descobrem coisas que antes um escondia dos outros, segredos que consideravam bizarros... Como poder de ver espíritos de pessoas já mortas. Depois daquilo, algo ainda mais esquisito acontece: Ao acordarem, vêem aquelas almas de ontem a noite... Ao lado da cama delas... Observando-as...**

**Agora, esses amigos terão que se unirem ainda mais, não só com eles, mas com essas almas estranhas - Começa as cenas cômicas! -. E agora? Aguentarão o trabalho? Conseguirão ir para a escola tranqüilamente, mesmo sabendo que talvez encontrem uma alma penada ou um daquelas pessoas na escola, lanchonete ou ainda nas próprias casas? Só lendo para saber, ou seja o que Deus quiser!**

**Eles terão uma vantagem: Uma das entidades é especialista em se cuidar com almas, porém quem cuidará do grupo se alguém vivo os atacarem? Serão eles os únicos que poderão impedir que algo maligno se realise? Mas... contra quem exatamente eles estão lutando? Quem é o líder da Organização? Como esses espíritos vão poder os ajudar, já que isso não é Shaman King? Ou... será que é?**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Agora vamos aos parceiros com seus espíritos:**

_**Cain **_**- Corpo masculino. - **Vago.

_**Riff**_** - Corpo masculino. - ****Ocupado por MIM. **

_**Creadore**_** - Corpo feminino. - **Vago. (N/C: Tadinha... Vai sofrer, sendo a única mulher.)

_**Oscar**_** - Corpo masculino. - **Vago.

_**Jezebel**_** - Corpo masculino. - **Vago.

_**Cassian**_** - Corpo masculino. - **Vago.

**Nota: Ao escolherem o espírito, vocês automaticamente escolherão seu par. Como por exemplo: Meu Riff irá ficar direto com o hospedeiro do Cain. Assim como o do Jeze vai ficar direto com o do Cassian, e... Sim, minha beta me sugeriu esse casal pois Creadore estava muito sozinho e eu não queria colocar a Shaela: Creadore e Oscar!!**

**Creadore- **¬¬

**Chibi- **:X Quê? Vocês ficam bonitinhos juntos...

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- **Muito bem, isso irá render uma trabalhera, mas é OCC mesmo...** - Pedrada. - **Ai!

_**Vamos a ficha:**_

**Nome:**

**Apelidinho:**

**Idade: **( Vai de 14 até 16)

**Data de nascimento: **nn/dd

**Cor favorita: **( Somente uma!)

**Aparência**: ( Descrever Altura e peso também.)

**Personalidade: **

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Roupa normal:**

**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar:**

**Pijama: **( Pode rolar dormir nu XD Cain dorme assim também!)

**História: **( Todos eles morarão em São Paulo, no mesmo Bairro: Clarameida, e na mesma Rua: Santa Catarina; Falar de como se juntou ao grupo, ou não; Se já viu algo estranho na vida antes quando era pequeno(a) e descrever a casa onde moram.)

**Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida: **( Elfo, Vampiro, Fada; Espírito do Elemento...; Bruxa ou Bruxo e Ninja. Escolher pelo menos três. Só vou escolher uma como a preferida, é só para não repetir.)

**Elementos: **( Escolher de acordo com a raça escolhida. Exemplo: Elfo - Ar e Luz; Vampiro - Trevas e veneno; Ninja - Terra e raio.)

**Habilidade quando humana: **( Coisas normais, tá? Bom em quê? Tocar algum instrumento, consegue subir em qualquer coisa, correr muito rápido, se prática algum tipo de luta...?)

**Poderes: **( Qualquer coisa fora do comum. Depois vocês entenderão por que tô pedindo isso. Aqui, vocês deverão colocar uma de cada elemento escolhido. Exemplo: Ar - Voar; Luz - Consegue emitir luz; Trevas - Consegue criar sombras... etc. Só espero que vocês sejam mais criativos doque esses exemplos...)

**Arma: **( Arcos, pistolas, espadas para os garotos, objetos pequenos, colares ou anéis para as meninas. Descrever como é a coisa escolhida.)

**O que carrega sempre com você: **( Não importa o que seja, mas tem que ser ou um colar, brinco ou anél. Não precisa descrever tanto, mas tem que ser quase igual ao seu objeto ou arma escolhido.)

**Inimigos?:**

**Espírito escolhido:**

**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito: **( Quase nem se falam? Brigas constantes? )

**O que o espírito pensa de você:**

**Posso mudar algo?:**

**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?: **( Só quero saber da opinião alheia. E não vai ter hentai! )

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- Vocês tem o direito de fazerem duas fichas. **Vou dar tempo, pegarei as melhores. Por isso caprichem, não vou deletar essa como fiz com as outras! Pode demorar, mas pelo menos vai valer a pena.

_**Ai vai minha ficha do portador do Riff:**_

Nome:** Luriel Meiraz**

Apelidinho:** Lulu ou Uriel.**

Idade:** 16**

Data de nascimento:** 24/02**

Cor favorita:** Dourado.**

Aparência:** Loiro bem claro, suas madeixas chegam até o meio de suas costas e são lisas, por isso sempre prende seu cabelo com um rabo-de-cavalo. Tem pele branca, um pouco rosada e macia. Possui olhos azuis bem vivos, mede 1,75 e pesa 54kg. O que mais chama a atenção dos outros nele é o seu sorriso.**

Personalidade: **Luriel é calmo, que dá até raiva, sorridente e alienado. Essa é a primeira impressão que as pessoas tem dele. Pacifísta, faz de tudo para que não role nenhuma briga entre o pessoal do grupo. Lulu é sensível, por isso acredita muito nos amigos, se cuida muito quando sai, mas apesar de tudo vai muito bem em esportes, como futebol. Ele é o primeiro a ajudar quando um amigo ou amiga está meio triste, um pouco inteligênte, digamos, na média, é a figura de um namorado perfeito... Além de tudo isso, ele ama plantas de todas as espécies. Mas, quando algo o deixa sério ou triste, ou é porque o seu amigo ficou doente, ou porque este está guardando alguma coisa que não quer se abrir com o Luriel.**

Gosta de:** Plantas, esportes em geral, revistas de astrologia, frio, quando chove, música instrumental, livros com contos de amor, seus amigos e de ajudar as pessoas.**

Não gosta de:** Brigas, de quando faz muito calor, violência desnecessária, quando não consegue ajudar um amigo ou faz alguma besteira.**

Roupa normal:** Uma camisa de manga comprida, calça com detalhes dourados em forma de gotas, tênis brancos, e uma boiná preta.**

Roupa de sair de noite para espionar:** Um conjunto de roupas brancas e apertadas. Usa botas de cano curto e um cinto prateado na cintura.**

Pijama:** Camisetão e shots bracos.**

História:** Luriel nasceu em um dia de tempestade, a noite. Apesar de alguns parentes acharem aquilo um mal presságio, tudo ocorreu bem na infância dele... Isso é, até seus dez anos. Quando completou dez anos, ele estava brincando com um cãozinho perdido, no meio do jardim de sua casa. Seus pais o chamaram, e o qustionaram por que ele estava brincando sozinho lá fora, Luriel respondeu que não estava sozinho pois se divertia com um cachorro... Descobriu que nem sua mãe ou seu pai conseguiam ver o pequeno animal bem abaixo deles, olhando-os com aqueles olhinhos pretos. Depois, quando completou catorze anos ele conheceu um menino que passou a amar, só que em segredo. Ficaram amigos e agora ele está no grupo de amigos dele, que são bem legais também. Seus pais são donos de uma floricultura, por isso o jardim da frente é todo decorado com diversas flores lindas, fazendo um cenário deslumbrante. Moram em uma casa de dois andares, mais espaçosa, pois sua mãe está grávida novamente, de quatro meses. A cor da moradia é azul-claro, com alguns tons de branco e prata em volta, possui muitas janelas e é cercada de árvores grandes.**

Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida: **Anjo.**

Elementos: **Anjo - Luz e raio.**

Habilidade quando humana:** Consegue subir em qualquer lugar, pois tem um equilibrio muito bom.**

Poderes:** Luz - Consegue criar luz em um ambiente escuro, como se fosse uma tocha; Raio - Concentrando-se direito, consegue ganhar uma velocidade sobrehumana quando corre, e as vezes chega até voar, por pular sobre os telhados das casas.**

Arma:** Arco e flecha. O arco é dourado com detalhes em branco, mais oval e não tão grande quanto a maioria é, a linha que junta as extremidades parece ser quase transparente e fraca, mas é o oposto. Não vem incluido flechas, pois elas só são usadas/criadas quando Luriel utiliza seu poder do Raio.**

O que carrega sempre com você:** Anél. Ele é feito de aço muito resistênte e decorado com um meio-círculo dourado.**

Inimigos?:** Nenhum. Mas vai ter rivalidade contra o espírito de Jezebel.**

Espírito escolhido:** Riff**

Como é sua relação com o seu espírito:** Luriel e Riff do bem convesam constantemente e se dão muito bem.**

O que o espírito pensa de você:** Ele é um bom garoto que tem tudo para subir e se dar bem na vida... Não quer arriscar a vida dele só porque ele foi destinado a receber a alma de um mordomo cegamente fiel ao seu mestre.**

Posso mudar algo?: **Sim.**

Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?:** Pode.**

Algo a acrescentar?:** Hum... Só essa: Riff do mal não vai estar presente no corpo de Luriel também XD**

**--**

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

**--**

**Chibi- **Bem, é isso. Vamos ver quem vai fazer fichas por aqui! Só quero ver, em?

**Riff- **Vai querer mais alguma coisa, senhorita? **- Com uma bandeija de chá na mão.**

**Chibi- **Ah, sim. Vou querer bolo de cereja!

**Riff- **Como quiser.** - Sai.**

**Chibi- **Ah... É tão bommm ter o Riff ao ladinho, né, Cain?** - Fita o outro ainda amordaçado, e com estranhas marcas pelo corpo.**

**Cain- Hum!! Humm!! Hummmmm!!**

**Chibi- **Calma bem, quando isso começar ele será seu de novo... Mimado u.ú

**Oscar- **Não acredito que vou ficar com o Creadore! Não acredito!

**Chibi- **Sim, você vai.

**Bem, quero agradescer Tenie-senpai, que foi da onde tirei motivação de uma fic dela, para fazer essa fic de fichas aqui e minha beta que não betou essa fic, mas que me ajudou!! Acho que só...**

**Chibi- Bem, até a próximaaa! **


	2. Escolhidos

**Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro**

**Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu, se fosse não teria acabado assim. Créditos a P. L.**

**Descrição: Yaoi. OCC. A.U. FICHAS ABERTAS. Tudo acabou, Delilah foi para o espaço, tudo voltou ao normal... Mesmo? Agora, nesse presente, quem não garante que outra Organização com um outro nome de um traidor esteje por trás de misteriosos casos? Mas e agora, quem vai dar conta dele? Descubram ou façam uma ficha. Spoilers, possivelmente, já que o mangá acabou.**

**Chibi- **Nossa... Enfim, chegou o dia em que as vagas se esgotaram...

**Agora vamos aos parceiros com seus espíritos:**

_**Cain **_**- **Fábio Silva de Azevedo (**Tenie-chan)**

_**Riff**_** - **Luriel Meiraz** (****Ocupado por MIM.) **

_**Creadore**_** - **Mariane Santos Bovantheli **( )**

_**Oscar**_** - **Joaquim Bezerra Campos **()**

_**Jezebel**_** - **Jack Ripper** (Amy Nee-san)**

_**Cassian**_** - **Thiago Ferreira Mello. **(Amiga da )**

**Chibi-** Quero agradescer a todas por terem mandado as fichas! E a Amy, por ter betado a fic, assim como algumas outras minhas. Well... Vamos lá?

**Cain- **Hunf! Hum! Hum!

**Chibi-** Quieta criatura! E nem pense em fugir, quando eu te soltar! Não me obrigue a usar uma das injeções do Jeze!

**Cain-** ...

**Chibi-** Melhor assim... Riff, pega ele e se preparem, sim?

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi_

**Começo de tudo e apresentações.**

O dia estava deveras cinzento. Desde manhã chovia, gotas finas, mas do mesmo jeito, água. Isso contribuiu para que as aulas ficassem chatas e tesiosas, mais parecidas com canções de ninar. Davam sonolência e aos ouvidos de todos, eram palavras e questões terríveis, levando a pensar: Por que aprender isso? Provavelmente não iremos usar tudo isso em nossos futuros trabalhos. Por fim, deram graças quando o segundo sinal bateu, dando fim a tortura. Isso é, quase todos.

Na escola SHT - Santo Himel Threath - (N/C: Ah... Inventei.), tinham aulas a tarde e professores que, em um determinado horário, davam lições de reforço aos alunos que iam mal. Porém, um grupo de alunos não estava ainda na escola para nada disso. Numa mesa circular, branca e lisa, estavam sentados juntos seis estudantes, sendo que um deles era uma garota. A maioria comia lanches da escola e refrigerante em latinha, exceções, comiam uma marmita e suco.

- Luriel, me explique mais uma vez... Por que nós estamos sentados aqui mesmo, sendo que é sexta e uma hora dessas eu já devia estar sentado no sofá de minha casa?!

- Calma, Fábio. Eu já disse que... - O garoto de dezesseis anos, loiro, ia completar a frase, porém alguém disse antes.

- Quer se controlar, Binho?! Já é a décima primeira vez que você reclama disso!

- Décima segunda, contando com essa.

- Pouco me importa! - Disse o irritado ruivo, olhando feio para a garota por ela ter lhe tratado com um antigo apelido e o outro cara.

- Calma gente! Calma! Não vamos brigar! Almoço é uma hora importânte do dia! - Thiago, o garoto mais enérgico e brincalhão, levantou os braços, os sacudindo. - Podem deixar isso para outra hora?

- Não! - O mais velho e a jovem responderam em união.

- Ele... - Mariane, sendo a 'júnior' da turma, recomeçou com seu sermão. Apontou seu dedo para o outro. - Tem que aprender a não reclamar vinte e quatro horas!

- E você, tem que aprender que é feio apontar para as pessoas e dar sermões, sendo que nem é parente minha! - Retrucou, enchendo sua boca de coxinha.

- Viram?! Só reclama! É assim desde que nos conhecemos!

- Calma... - Luriel, um dos mais serenos, tentou amenizar a situação. - Fábio, nós estamos aqui porque todos concordamos que seria legal irmos consultar uma psicopedagoga.

- Não preciso pensar no que vou ser agora. Posso esperar até ano que vem!

- Mas é melhor fazermos em grupo! E é divertido também! - Bateu na mesa e se levantou. Parecia que a qualquer hora, raios sairiam de seus olhos, atravessariam as lentes dos óculos, se tornariam mais amplos e iriam pulverizar completamente o mais alto.

- Báh! - Virou de lado, pegando seu refrigerante.

- Bem... Pelo menos pararem de brigar! - Thiago sorriu, vendo a amiga sentar novamente.

- Sim... - Lulu sorriu, voltando sua atenção ao seu lanche natural.

Agora, vou apresentar essa turma divertida. Fábio, ou como ele não quer ser chamado, Binho, é o mais velho do grupo, o que explica seu humor. E podemos considerar com o mais rebelde também, por causa de duas argolas prateadas em sua orelha direita e duas mechas pintadas de preto, caindo aos lados de seu lindo rosto. Apesar disso, ele tinha uma pele bem alva e era magro. O que mais se destacavam eram seus olhos esverdeados e com um toque de maldade.

- Hunf... Não vou ficar discutindo com uma pirralha. - Sua boca pousou no canudo, começando a sugar o líquido açucarado e borbulhante.

- E eu não vou desistir enquanto ele se tornar mais civilizado!

Mariane, ou Mari, era a mais jovem, como escrevi antes. Pudera, ela era do nono ano, e os outros do primeiro e segundo do médio! Apesar de baixinha, ter um cabelo bagunçado, claro e castanho, ser bastante magra, era uma boa garota. O que mais se destacava nela era sua forte personalidade e seus olhos, amendoados.

- Mari, não seria melhor deixar ele aprender com seus próprios erros? Ele já está no segundo. - Falou calmamente, Joaquim.

- Não! Se ele continuar assim, vai virar um marginal! Entrar para uma gangue, andar de moto sem capacete, usar drogas e...

- Eu sei onde meto meu nariz!

- Claro, claro... - Concordaram, mas com um tom diferente.

Joaquim, ou Hacker, era o mais jovem entre os garotos. Mas nem por isso era tratado de modo infantil, pois, não era a toa que tinha sido adiantado uma série, estado na mesma classe que Luriel, do segundo ano. Sua aparência, sem levar em conta as expressões, era quase fofa... Seus cabelos curtos e repicados, avermelhados, com detalhes brancos em algumas mechas dava a ele um ar angelical, assim como seus incríveis olhos dourados e cílios e sombrancelhas finas e pequenas. Sua boca era levemente rosada, tinha uma pele parda, suas orelhas e nariz eram pequenos, além disso, era magro. O que desencantava qualquer menina sonhadora, era a personalidade intelectual e fria dele, pois só pensava em estudar.

- Se acalmem... - O loiro se sentou, levou sua cadeira e pediu licença para o Thiago, se sentando entre ele e Fábio. - Pronto. Agora, devo pedir para vocês não falarem mais nada, para o bem de um almoço tranquilo. - Seu sorriso acalmou a ambos, que devagar, foram se interessando mais pela comida do que nas ofensas trocadas.

- Só mesmo o Lulu para trazer paz a mesa, né gente?!

O mais animado de todos se chamava Thiago, ou Thi. Se encontrava no primeiro ano do colegial, mas pela personalidade, parecia estar ainda no fundamental. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e curto, com um pouco de gel; Sua pele era levemente bronzeada, mas nada tão exagerado, além disso exalava um leve perfume. Seu porte baixinho e atlético somente contribuiam para que fosse denomidado como um 'pirralho' do fundametal. Seus olhos eram alegres, vivos e espirituosos, mesmo sendo negros como as penas de um corvo. Assim como o Joaquim, só não é classificado como uma 'criança' por causa de um porém: Thi tinha um pircieng no nariz, estilo pedra.

- Hum... O que seria de nós, sem o Uriel por perto...? - Joaquim perguntou para si mesmo, só que em voz alta, distraidamente. Então, todas as mentes formularam o grupo sem o lindo loiro.

- ... Ahhh! Fim do mundo! Fim do mundo! - O moreno de olhos como o bréu foi o primeiro a fazer escandâlo.

- Ah! Realmente! Eu iria sofrer mais do que sofro com essa coisa! - Mari apontou novamente para seu inimigo-filho-do-mau.

- Olha como fala de mim!

- ...

- Ei Jack... Diz alguma coisa, pra variar! O que foi? Um gato comeu a sua língua?

- Não é o gato, Thi! - Mari se intrometeu. - Nesse caso é cachorro! Já se esqueceu que Jack tem o Black?

- Ahhh é! E nossa, até rimou!

- Você só percebeu agora? - O ruivo e frio garoto, que se encontrava ao lado do mais velho, perguntou. Tranquilamente, ele agora tomava seu refri.

- Ei! Não fale assim comigo, Joca-ca-ca!

- Não me chame assim, Fofo. - Apelido versus apelido! Thiago não gostava que o chamassem daquilo, porque além de ser rídiculo, somente sua mãe se dirigia a ele assim.

- COMO É QUE ÉÉÉÉÉ?! - Estava prestes a passar seus longos e fortes dedos no pescoço fino do amigo, mas repentinamente sentiu a sua camisa ser puxada para trás, quase o enforcando. - Cof! Gasp! Cof! Cof!

- Lulu! - Mari, indignada e revoltada por ver 'um de seus filhos' sofrer, quis dar um beliscão no seu 'outro filho' loiro. Pena que ele estava do outro lado da mesa.

- Calma, Mari. Isso não deve ter sido nada para o nosso atleta aqui. - Indiferente, Joca continuou a olhar para um cartaz falando sobre tecnologia.

- Pobre Thi!

- Cof! Ei, Lu! Cof! Podia ter puxado... Com menor força, né?! Cof! Cof! Cof!

- Desculpe... Mas como você mesmo disse, é meu dever trazer paz a mesa. - Sorrindo, fez um carinho na nuca do mais novo, vendo o mesmo fazer um bico enorme, isso é, depois de ter passado a tosse. - Se comporta agora, sim?

- Tá bom, tá bom. - Aqueles quatro não notaram, mas Jack e Fábio os olhavam de lado.

Paradinha novamente. Vou agora revelar quem é Jack, e de quebra, o Black¹. Ele era o terceiro mais novo do grupo, mas o segundo mais alto, tendo uma diferença de um centímetro com Luriel. Era albino, mas não era tão afetado assim, sendo que somente nos dias muito quentes era sempre o mais afetado. Seu cabelo chegava até o meio de suas costas, sendo espetado nas pontas. Seus olhos azulados chamavam a atenção de qualquer um, assim como o tom puro de seus fios e a pigmentação de sua pele, aparentemente macia como a neve. O mais misterioso do grupo, ultrapassando até Joca no nível de frieza. Black era seu cãozinho, que encontrou um dia, abandonado. Não fazia muito tempo que eles estavam juntos, mas se davam muito bem. Impressionante como o animal fazia tudo o que Jack mandava.

- Ei, parem com isso. Parecem até namorados! - O mal-humorado Fafá reclamou, mais uma vez, não gostando muito de ver o loiro brincar com os fios curtos e castanhos do amigo.

- O quê?! Pare de falar besteiras, Fábio! - Corou levemente, olhando o mais desenvolvido com raiva e um tiquinho de vergonha. De onde aquele miolo mole tinha tirado aquela frase e idéia.

- Fábio... - A voz doce e baixa do 'anjo' ecoou pela mesa, e imediatamente, todos prestaram atenção, como se estivessem hipnotizados. - Ficou com ciúmes, é? - Seu sorriso bobo não sumia de seu rosto nunca, e fez no moreno o mesmo o que fizera no Thaigo.

- Não! E pare de fazer isso em mim! - Virou a cabeça, fixando sua atenção num outro ponto qualquer.

- Ah, desculpe... Só foi uma brincadeirinha. - Suspirou, parando com aquilo.

- ... Não fique assim. Você sabe que Fábio só está com vergonha. - A voz rouca e mascula do Jack, A Morte, se fez ouvida. Lulu sorriu de novo, só que levemente.

- Fique quieto, albino de meia-tigela! - Ficou falando algumas coisas baixinhas, das quais não vou colocar porque seria horrível. Sério. Vocês não vão querer ler o que ele sussurava.

- Tudo bem, chega. - Luriel ordenou, cruzando as pernas. - Fábio, isso só foi uma brincadeirinha, se acalme. Não irei fazer de novo. - Levou o canudinho da caixa de suco a boca, sorvendo o líquido avermelhado. Se não fosse tão sorridente e controlado, iria ser o próprio Lestat.

Agora, a última personagem. Luriel, ou Lulu, era o 'líder' do grupo. Se não fosse por ele, talvez ninguém teria ficado amigo de ninguém, porque não iriam conhecer o garoto que os apresentou. Se parecia muito com um daqueles anjos da Renascença. Loiro, tinha olhos azuis e sua pele era tão pálida quanto a do albino, Jack. Seus sorrisos eram comuns, isso é, até demais. O mais raro em sua pessoa, era quando ele perdia a calma. Isso é, se perdia. Só testemunharam tal cena rarríssima uma vez, quando Mari foi ameaçada por algumas patricinhas, na saída. A líder delas, até hoje, tem um profundo pavor pelo loiro, e nunca mais tratou mal aquela garota. Até jack ficou impressionado com a atitude sárcastica do 'anjo' da sala 2-B.

- Hunf...

- Isso que dá ele comer rápido. - Joca refletiu, jogando a latinha no lixo, assim como quase todos os outros.

- Olha gente! Já está quase na hora! - A garota se levantou, jogando a caizinha no lixo. - Vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar!

- Ótimo! - O mais velho apertou o passo, indo na frente de todos.

- Ah... Parece que eu fiz besteira dessa vez. - Se lamentava Uriel, sentindo sua conciência pesar.

- Você sabe que ele sempre faz isso. - Jack andava ao lado do outro.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas e se dessa vez eu fui longe demais?

- Duvido que Fábio venha a te ignorar verdadeiramente um dia.

- Por que pensa assim?

- Porque...

- Ei! Vamos logo! Se nos atrasarmos mesmo, será culpa de vocês! - Thiago agitou os braços, chamando-os.

- Ah, vamos Jack! - Puxou o garoto que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que o dele, não esperando pela resposta.

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-ChibiChibi_

- Detetives! Detetives! Detetives! Detetives! Não posso acreditar nisso! - Um dos mais novos girou, erguendo o papel.

- Estranho, não é? Isso saiu para todos nós. - Mari também, só olhava para sua folha.

- Não entendo como no meu não saiu engenheiro, médico, cientista, químico... - Hacker observava indignado o resultado.

- Agora, o estressadinho é o Joca! - Brincou Thiago, indo atrás do Uriel, usando-o como escudo.

- Hunf!

- O interessante também, foi como no resultado do Jack não saiu coveiro, assassino de aluguel, advogado...

- Se contenha, Thiago. Por favor. - Completou o líder, indo um pouco mais para frente, deixando o caminho livre entre o albino e o ruivo.

- Ei! Lulu, não me descobre assim! Peraí!

- Jack não vai fazer nada de mal com você. - Tranquilizou o menor, dando um tapinha nas costas deste.

- Realmente, Jack parece ser mais calmo que o Luriel - O nosso querido aluno inteligênte comentou.

- Ah, isso porque vocês ainda não viram Jack naquele dia...

- Jack é hermafrodita? - Thi perguntou inocentemente para Mari, fazendo ela corar e o alvo daquela conversa mirar-lhe.

- Não!!! Por que diz isso?!

- Porque você disse: Naqueles dias...

- O esperto, Mari disse "Naquele dia"! Singular, ouviu? E ela está se referindo num dia em que Jack rodou a baiana...

- Jack tem um caso com uma baiana? Mas ele nuca foi a Bahia! Ou foi?

- Jack, não vai perder a cabeça... - Fábio tocou no ombro do amigo, mesmo ele nem tendo se mexido.

- Thi, pare de se fazer de bobo! Olha as brincadeiras, né?

- Tá, desculpem... Acho que foi uma péssima idéia tomar açaí com guaraná...

- Nota mental: Nunca mais deixar o Thiago comprar isso. - Joca falou alto.

- Apoiado. - Concordou Mari, voltando a se controlar. - Bem, quer ou não ouvir minha narração de: Quando Jack quase matou um cara?

- Hum... Então, deve ser por isso que ele tem o apelido de Morte, em? Não, obrigado. Acabei de comer, não quero rever a comida.

- Chegou a isso sozinho, Sherlock? - Alfinetou Fábio.

- Ei, ei, por acaso vou ter que colocar vocês de castigo? - Uriel, que estava abrindo a porta para Mari passar, se intrometeu. Isso que dava ter muitos homens num grupo.

- ... - Ficaram em silêncio, cada um imaginando como seria ese tal castigo.

- Muito bem. Agora, vamos logo para casa? Ainda temos que fazer o dever de matemática.

- Ih! Esqueci desse! - O garoto brincalhão e de madeixas castanhas deu um tapa na própria testa. - Hacker...

- Hum?

- Me ajuda?

- Não.

- Por que nãoooo?! Me dê um bom motivo para você não querer me ajudar!

- Primeiro: Você não faz nada, só fica tagarelando. Segundo: Você me irrita. Está bom ou quer que eu continue?

- Ahhhh! J-o-oca... Você me odeia mesmo?! - Seus lindos olhos ficaram marejados.

- Não, eu só estava brincando! - Deu um meio sorriso, socando sutilmente o outro, amigavelmente. - Mas eu não estava quando disse que não iria te ajudar.

- Mas por quê? - Balançava seu corpo, parecendo uma criança.

- Porque eu já combinei de ajudar a nossa 'Mamãe' a estudar para a prova de matemática dela.

- Isso não vale! Não vale! E com quem eu vou estudar, então?! - Olhou de lado para Luriel. - Lulu...

- Desculpe, Thiago. - Sorriu, ficando um pouco vermelho e envergonhado por não poder ajudar o colega e amigo. - Mas combinei de estudar com o Fábio. Ele está mal em...

- Vamos!!! Thau, gente. Nos vemos depois! - E foi puxando o loiro para longe, enquanto este balançava o braço, um pouco surpreso pela reação do outro.

- Bem, vamos também Ane? - Sorrindo, nosso Hacker favorito e ruivo foi caminhando na mesma direção que Lulu e Fá, só que mais devagar, sendo que aqueles dois estavam praticamente correndo. Isso é, Fábio estava correndo, Luriel estava sendo arrastado em alta velocidade...

- Tá. Nos vemos! - Deu um thauzinho para os dois que sobraram, andando do lado do outro.

- Bando de trairas! Me deixaram sozinho! E agora? Como poderei fazer essa redação maldita?! - Inconformado, chutou uma pedrinha qualquer.

- ... Tudo bem. Vamos. - Suspirando, Jack foi andando também.

- C-c-c-como?

- Vamos. Eu vou te ajudar a fazer essa lição. Não quer minha ajuda? - Olhou para trás, encontrando com os olhos negros de seu jovem amigo. Ainda sem palavras, apenas concordou com a cabeça, começando a andar também. Estudar com o garoto do segundo ano, que recebera o apelido de Morte. Aliás, nunca estudou ou entrou na casa do Jack... Como seria?

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi_

Casa de Fábio. Morava em uma casa de um andar, espaçosa, que foi construída pelo avô. Tinha um pequeno jardim na frente, onde havia um portão branco. A casa tinha a cor amarelo-claro, não daquele enjoativo, mas alegre.

- Me desculpe Fábio...

- Pelo quê? - Sussurou baixo, ao mesmo tempo que destrancava a porta de casa.

- Por quase dizer que você está com dificuldades em História... - Completou, sentindo um peso na conciência.

- Mas não disse. E isso não importa agora. - Falou, limpando os pés e entrando logo em casa.

- Ah... Então, você me perdoa? - Sorriu alegremente, limpando seus pés também. (N/C: Eles são bem treinados...!)

- Eu não tenho o que perdoar, assim como você não tem que pedir perdão por nada. - Completou, largando a mochila no sofá e indo para a cozinha.

- Tá bom, então... - Luriel se sentou na mesa de jantar, começando a tirar de sua mochila o material necessário.

Agora, pensava com o seu zíper... (N/C: A blusa dele não tem botões... -Pedrada. - Ai!) Aquilo era muito estranho. Aliás, duas coisas eram muito estranhas: Primeiro, o Fábio estar com dificuldades de entender uma matéria, e segundo, ele lhe pedir ajuda. Conhecia o seu amigo muito bem, e sabia que ele antes preferia comer papel a pedir ajuda de alguém. Além disso, na última prova que ele fez, o resultado fora um belo nove e meio. Oh... Então era isso. Abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão até sua boca, cobrindo-a. Claro, aquele forte ruivo nunca aceitaria tal nova desproporcional; ele TINHA que tirar um DEZ. Aquele pensamento quase lhe provocou uma crise de risos, mas se conteve...

- Você está bem?

- Ahn... Sim, sim. Obrigado, eu estava com a garganta seca mesmo... - Aceitou um pouco de suco. - Morango! Meu preferido!

- Eu sei.

- Sorte a minha ter um amigo muito observador! - Fez um aceno com a cabeça e deu um gole. Ah, se ele soubesse que olhos verdes estavam acompanhando cada movimento de seu pescoço...

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi_

Casa de Joaquim. Sua casal era azul claro de cimento grande com  
duas janelas na frente, e uma grande árvore de jabuticabas no jardim, que  
continha um balanço nela, e tinha várias flores nela, com a frente livre com uma  
estrada de azulejos cinzas que levam até a porta super limpo e organizado.

- Então... Será que Jack não vai tentar matar o Thiago? E o Binho? Será que ele não vai querer atacar o Lulu? Será que era melhor termos ficado na escola, estudando todo mundo junto, já que é tudo matemática? Ah, Jôh, não preciso de água, obrigada, só preciso saber se Lulu e Thi estão bem...

- Ane, você veio aqui para falar ou para estudar?

- Ah, desculpe... Mas é que essa minha curiosidade está me matando! É a primeira vez que um de nós vai para casa do Jack! E se lá tiver instrumentos de tortura?

- Nós sabemos que ele não é um Serial Killer, Ane...

- Mas foi o Uriel que falou! E ele também nunca foi lá! E você sabe como esse garoto é: Vê um lado bom até em urtigas!

- Ele não iria deixar um amigo ficar sozinho com outro amigo assassino ou qualquer outra coisa perigosa. Luriel sabe que existem limites. - O ruivo levou o copo aos lábios, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos percorriam um exercício recem realizado pela mais jovem. - Aliás, você errou aqui...

- O QUÊÊÊ?! Não pode ser! _X_ tem que ser zero!

- Não, não. _X_ é cinco. Olhe...

E percorreu seu dedo pelo papel, indicando onde ela tinha errado, começando a explicar. Não tinha notado... Mas ela sim. Suas mãos estavam próximas, o dedo dele relou por um momento no dela, o que fez sua rosada face ficar muito avermelhada. Tentou se concentrar mais, olhando para aquelas letras e números... Malditos! Por que misturar letras e números? Não via nenhum sentido naquilo. Olhou de canto para Joca, visualizando melhor sua boca e os fios vermelhos. Como um menino poderia ter tamanha beleza? Uma mistura de inveja e felicidade tomou conta de sua mente. Enquanto ele apresentava um cabelo 'original', ela mostrava um cabelo comum. Mas mesmo assim, estava feliz por ter conhecido alguém tão inteligênte e bom...

- ... Entendeu?

- Hum?

- Eu perguntei se entendeu, Mari.

- Não. Explica de novo?

- Tá... Mas você fica me devendo uma por tudo isso.

- Seu oportunista! Não foi assim que te criei!

- Você não me criou.

- Mas é como se eu tivesse! Chato!

- Ok, ok. Preste atenção, porque só vou explicar mais uma vez. - E ficaram assim,

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-_

Casa do Jack - O Black estava dormindo na casinha dele. As paredes eram brancas; na frente, uma varanda com janelas de vidro, que são maiores que o corpo, é vista no segundo andar da casa. Havia um jardim simples na frente. E tinha o imenso portão negro, pontiagudo e com um sistema de segurança incrível.

- Wow... Casa maneira. - Seus olhos percorriam todos os detalhes da sala.

- Obrigado. - A voz fria e calma do albino pareceu mais um sussuro de um fantasma. Se sentou ao lado do Thiago, enquanto pegava seu estojo da bolsa. Os fios de sua franja apresentavam-se molhados.

- Por que aqui está molhado? - Seu dedo tocou naquela 'seda' branca, sentindo a úmidade e ao mesmo tempo, a macies. Quem diria que cabelo branco poderia ser tão fofo assim?

- Eu lavei meu rosto e meus braços quando fui ao banheiro. - Respondeu simplesmente, puxando para si os exercícios de matemática do amigo.

- Hum... Quanta preocupação com a aparên...

- Com a saúde. - Cortou, ainda fixando seu olhar no pepel. - É higiênico se lavar após ter chego em casa. - Seu dedo pousou no número cinco. - Esse parece mais complexo. Seria melhor fazer ele primeiro.

- A-ah, tá! - Pegou o seu lápis e sua borracha, começando a trabalhar naquilo... Mas só podia ser brincadeira!!! Quem no mundo conseguiria fazer algo assim?!!!

- ...

As bolas azuis observavam o menor fazer uma careta, e depois, se debruçar sobre a mesa. Via-o como um ponto qualquer, que só conseguia sua atenção por causa de 'algo especial', e isso, nem Jack compreendia. Ele era um ótimo observador. Já Thi... Bem, ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar como devia, pois sentia 'algo estranho'. Olhou para o lado e seus olhos negros se encontraram com os azulados. Voltou a 'afundar' no papel, ficando vermelhissimo. Pensava em 'coisas' que lia, como fics, doujinshis e mangás YAOI. Sim! Ele, neste exato minuto, imaginava aquele ser estranho - Jack - lhe jogando no sofá mais próximo e... E... E...!!!

- Thiago...

- Sim?!!! - Se sobressaltou, quase caindo da cadeira.

- Isso fará mal a suas costas.

- Quê?! Isso o quê?! - Não estava entendendo. Sua preocupação maior era: Como podia estar pensando em tais coisas, ainda mais, com o Jack?

- É melhor mudar de posição...

Posição...Posição...Posição... Essa palavra ecoava na mente do moreninho. " Fique de quatro... Essa POSIÇÂO é melhor". Ahhhhh!!! Não acreditava! Aquilo não estava acontecendo!!! Não estava ouvindo aquilo!!! E o pior, é que não estava mesmo. Congelou quando sentiu os dedos gelídos, assim como o dono, lhe tomarem o braço e o peito. O mais velho o levantou, fazendo-o sentar direito. Impressão dele, ou o outro estava MUITO PRÓXIMO?

- Assim... Não é bom ficar debruçado. Sempre deve-se sentar com as costas retas, isso evita problemas de coluna depois...

- A-a-a-ah, sim... Claro.... Coluna... Hehe... - Estava desconfortável. Se afastou um pouco do outro e voltou a realizar o exercício, isso é, tentava... Pois cenas de 'aquilo' ou 'isso' viam-lhe sempre a cabeça. Céus... Aquela seria uma tarde longa.

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Chibi- Ah... Eu queria escrever, ainda nesse capítulo, logo a aparição do Cain e sua turma - Rindo aqui. -, mas, para não ficar tão longo, por causa das fichas... Parei por aqui, com essas cenas 'fofas'. **

**Muito bem, todos apresentados! Aos curiosos de plantão, as fichas estão logo abaixo. **

**Bem, quero agradescer Tenie-senpai, que foi da onde tirei motivação de uma fic dela, para fazer essa fic de fichas aqui e a Amy!!! E é claro, ao pessoal que mandou as fichas o/ - Chibi se esconde no castelo dos Hargreaves depois disso... Com um certo pressentimento que o pessoal irá vir atrás dela pelas mudanças nas fichas.**

**Personagens:**

**Feito pela Amy e eu. **

**Nome: **Jack Ripper

**Apelidinho: **Jack ou A Morte.

**Idade: **16

**Data de nascimento: **18/07

**Cor favorita: **Preto

**Aparência**: Albino de olhos azuis como o mar quando é dia, pele de cor rosada, um tanto pálida normalmente, seu cabelo brancos chegam até o meio das costas de maneira disciplicar, um tanto espetados nas pontas, e muito brilhantes. Pesa 58kg e mede 1,76.

**Personalidade: **...? Não se conhece muito sobre como é o Jack DE VERDADE. Ou seja, ele é misterioso.

**Gosta de: **Animais e ver sangue. Se interessa pela natureza e química. Gosta quando chove e de objetos pontiagudos.

**Não gosta de: **Pessoas em geral, com exceção de algumas, ver animais sendo maltratados e os 'pecados' humanos feitos contra a natureza.

**Roupa normal: **Roupa normal... Preta! De vez em quando usa sobretudo, também preto.

**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar: **Camisa de manga comprida, calças e tênis pretos.

**Pijama: **Dorme nu

**História: **Sempre morou no bairro Clarameida na rua Santa Catarina. Jack tinha cinco anos quando perdeu sua mãe, vítima de assassinato. Nunca prenderam o assassino. Foi a partir desse momento que ele foi crescendo dessa forma: Sempre calado, na sua, não demonstrando quase nenhum sentimento... Esse éo nosso Jack! Seu pai é um médico que quase não tem tempo para o filho, mas isso é por causa de seu trabalho. Mas apesar disso, sempre se saiu bem nos estudos. Sua casa é grande e luxuosa, do tipo que qualquer um gostaria de ter, com direito a empregada! Claro, casa de médico tem que ser limpa. As paredes são brancas; na frente, uma varanda com janelas de vidro, que são maiores que o corpo, é vista no segundo andar da casa. Há um jardim simples na frente. E tem o imenso portão negro, pontiagudo e com um sistema de segurança incrível. Jack é praticante de kendô e sabe brigar muito bem... Por isso o apelido de Morte no colégio.

**Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida: **Elfo

**Elementos: **Terra e Trevas.

**Habilidade quando humana: **É muito inteligênte e é praticamente um enfermeiro eficiênte. Isso porque seu pai é médico e tem muitos objetos de sua profissão em casa. Além disso, é bom em brigas e empunha muito bem uma espada.

**Poderes: **Trevas - Consegue criar escuridão em lugares muito iluminados, ou sombras. Terra - controlar a terra fazendo vários terremos e plantas nascerem de qualquer lugar controlando até a madeira. _( Bem, peguei emprestado a habilidade de ninja que apareceu na ficha da amiga da .)_

**Arma: **Foice.

**O que carrega sempre com você: **Colar de corrente, tendo uma pequena foice negra nele.

**Inimigos?: **Qualquer um que encontrar pela frente, principalmente os espíritos de Riff, Cain e Creadore.

**Espírito escolhido: **Jezebel

**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito: **Não se falam muito, mas se entendem...

**O que o espírito pensa de você: **Não vê esperanças, ainda o recriminando como ser humano, mas o acha intrigante por não ser como os outros

**Posso mudar algo?: **Desde que não seja a personalidade, sim...

**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?: **Sim.

**Algo a acrescentar?: **Sim... Amy, não me mate!!

Chibi_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

**Nome:** Mariane Santos Bovantheli.  
**Apelidinho:** Mari ou Ane, ou quatros olhos (odeia muito este último).  
**Idade:** 14 anos. (é a pirralha da equipe)  
**Data de nascimento:** 13/07 (Dia de sorte?).  
**Cor favorita:** Rosa claro (elas impõem feminilidade no lugar)  
**Aparência: **Ela á a mais baixinha da equipe tendo 1.62 cm, seu cabelo é castanho claro até os ombros ondulados e sempre bagunçados, pele bastante branca, pois está não gosta muito de sol, olhos castanhos claro, ela é magra uns 49 kg, seus amigos dizem que por isso um dia ela voa (XD), seu cabelo é sempre solto, ela não tem seios visíveis é uma tabua da vida, sua bunbun é normal, o que chama a atenção nela é são seus olhos que sempre revela o que ela quer dizer.

**Personalidade:** Alegre e feliz, ela chega a ser chata, pois adora aventuras e desafios, por isso se metem nas maiores confusões e encrencas enormes, alem de levar os amigos junto para o feito brilhante dela, sempre sincera ela diz sempre o que pensa para as pessoas, o único problema é que ela diz na lata, e não calcula como a pessoa vai se sentir depois de ouvir o brilhante comentário que ela acabou de falar, mesmo sendo uma garota meio digamos lesada das idéias quanto a confusão, ela é super mãe dos meninos e diz que quando eles começarem a namorar ela tem que ser a primeira a saber para ver se o moço merece o coração de seu filho, ela é boa na escola, seu único problema são matérias que envolva números (ou seja a Matemática), nisso ela sempre fica no pé de seus amigos, fora isso ela é super boa nos esportes e tira notas na média, seu esporte favorito é o vôlei, ao qual ela é capitã do time.  
**Gosta de:** Vôlei, brincar, conversar, dos filhinhos (maneira carinhosa de se referir aos amigos!), dos seus pais, de pizza, de sorvete, de sol, de arco - íris e de flores.  
**Não gosta de:** Chuva, mosquitos, de Matemática, de brigas besta, dos seus óculos, de ser a ultima a saber das coisas, de ser castigada e de ficar sozinha no escuro.  
**Roupa normal: **Uma blusa de manga comprida laranja com flores rosa desenha nesta nas pontas e na gola da blusa linhas brancas, a gola da blusa vai na metade do pescoço, um short verde até os joelhos com vários bolso na frente e na trás deste, e uma corrente de meta que liga uma alça da calça ao bolso da frente, seu tênis é um all star preto e escrito em rosa "Rock star" nas laterais do calça, que tem uma aparência de gasto, e os seus óculos preto com um pequeno ponto rosa na lateral deste que são de grau ela nunca tira a não ser para dormir ou para tomar banho.  
**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar:** Uma blusa vermelha com círculos brancos nas mangas que vão à metade do ombro e um na frente, um short preto jeans peque a cima um pouco dos joelhos e um sandália preta fechada de amarrar nas laterais do calcanhar, e um lenço rosa na cabeça, e os seus óculos de sempre.  
**Pijama:** Uma blusa azul claro com corações rosa dentro sem manga de gola aperta um short amarelo pequeno nos joelhos.  
**História**: Ela é descendente de Italianos por parte da avó que adora massas, quando tinha Sete morava no Rio de Janeiro na capital, lá ela estava brincando sozinha numa noite escura no seu quarto quando uma sombra que parecia ser uma menina se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão para ela, ao ver está cena ela deu um grito forte que acordou seu pai e sua mãe que não entenderam nada e quando foram ver a pessoa sumiu,quando fez Nove seus pais pó estarem em constante briga se separaram e como seus pais não tinha condições de criar ela desse jeito, eles a mandaram para São Paulo para ser criada pela avó, mais precisamente em Clarameida, sua avó é dona de um pequeno restaurante muito famoso na região, até os seus 13 anos de idade não tinha muitos amigos, pois todos a achavam uma pirralha problemática, até que um dia enquanto corria pelo corredor por estar atrasada para sua aula de matemática ela esbarrou em alguém, mais precisamente no Luriel,quando se levantou correndo sem pedir desculpas, ela acabou esquecendo seu livro de historia no chão, ao achar o livro dela Luriel viu o nome dela numa etiqueta e todas as informações sobre ela na borda deste ele foi correndo para a sua sala, ela super desesperada na hora de ir embora porque precisava de seu livro de historia, na saída Luriel a acha e diz que este era o livro que ela estava procurando, ela tenta pegar dele a força, mas ele avisa que só devolvera o livro se ela pedir desculpas para ele pelo esbarrão de antes, ela pede desculpas quase numa suplica, e ele devolve o livro para ela, a partir daí eles começam a conversar mais e ela se torna uma grande amiga dele e quando ela completa 14 anos é convidada a entrar para o grupo, no começo ninguém gostou muito da idéia já que ela seria a única mulher da equipe e por ela ser a mais nova e muito bagunceira só traria problemas, mas depois eles aceitaram pela insistência dela, ela mora numa mora em uma casa de dois andares, sendo que a parte debaixo é o restaurante de sua avó e de cima é a casa, a parte da frente do restaurante é enfeitada com as cores da Itália,ou seja, branco,verde e vermelho, e tem aquelas lonas de plástico verde como cobertura e os azulejos do chão são estilo madeira como as mesas e cadeiras, a parte de cima da casa é azul escuro com janelas de dois lados da frente eu ficam os dois quartos e uma destas tem flores coloridas quando é aberta , a parte da sua avó.  
**Escolha qual** dessas raças é sua preferida: Fada. ( N/C: Claro, é a única menina... Tinha que ficar como a fadinha XD - Tijolada. - Ai... Desculpe.)  
**Elementos: **Ar e magia.  
**Habilidade quando humana:** Sabe tocar violino extremamente bem.  
**Poderes:** Ar- Além de voar consegue fazer varias rajadas com esta e até mesmo pequenos tornados; Magia- Consegue realizar pequenos 'truques', mas vai evoluir.  
**Arma: **Dois leques rosa com flores brancas e vermelhas, com pontas metálicas neste com uma pedra bem no meio deste em forma de losango.  
**O que carrega sempre com você:** Colar de prata com dois pingentes de flores rosa que o meio dele é branco com uma pedra vermelha em forma de losango, que quando se juntam mostram duas fotos de duas pessoas importantes para ela (tipo aquelas laterais dos pingentes de coração que se abrem e tem a foto das pessoas que gostamos mais...).  
**Inimigos?: **Poucos, principalmente com as meninas que querem estragar sua amizade com os meninos do grupo, aquelas patricinhas arrogantes.  
**Espírito escolhido:** Creadore (o único feminino XD)  
**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito**: Ela no começo vai falar pouco com este,pois vai se lembrar quando era pequena e viu um espírito, mas depois vai começar a se aproximar pouco a pouco deste.  
**O que o espírito pensa de você:**Que é uma garota hiperativa que deveria procurar uma ajuda para tratar desse problema, ale de ser pouco feminina.  
**Posso mudar algo?:**O que você quiser n.n  
**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?: **Concerteza n.n  
**Algo a acrescentar?:**Ela usa óculos de grau desde os seis ano por problema de miopia, ela tem vai ter não vai se enturmar no começo com o garoto que pegar o espírito do Oscar, pois ele acha que ela é o principal problema do grupo se meter sempre em confusão.

Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

**Nome: **Joaquim Bezerra Campos  
**Apelidinho: **JB, Joca ou hacker. (o ultimo só seus amigos o chamam assim n.n)  
**Idade: **15 anos.  
**Data de nascimento: **05/11  
**Cor favorita: **Laranja  
**Aparência**: Cabelos curtos repicados vermelhos e com detalhes brancos em algumas mechas, olhos mel suaves e bem expressivos com os cílios pequenos e sobrancelhas finas da mesma cor que o cabelo, baixinho (170 cm) de altura, boca pequena e levemente rosada, pele parda, nariz pequeno e orelhas também pequenos, é bem magro (55 kg) e uma curiosidade é que tem muque parecendo mesmo sendo pouco e tem um olhar calmo e sereno.

**Personalidade: **Ele é uma pessoa educada e sério, é bastante inteligênte e se dedica ao Máximo para alcançar seus objetivos e cumprir metas; odeia errar e detesta pessoas que falam demais, pois é uma pessoa agita, ele não é um cubo de gelo humano, pois ele também se diverte com os amigos e é bastante fiel as suas promessas, ele é sincero sobre o que pensa, corajoso sempre protege seus amigos contra o perigo e é rápido quando o assunto é estratégia, pois tem sempre uma em mente, ele é um pouco metido e arrogante, chega a ser até um pouco esnobe em certas atitudes e em outras ele parece perder a razão, mas nunca se esquece do que é mais importante realizar seus objetivos, sendo que ele é muito chamado de nerd pelos outros, já só pensa em estudar e acaba esquecendo de se divertir, é um pouco atrapalhado quando o assunto é chamar alguém para sair ou conversar já que sempre acaba fazendo algo errado ou se atrapalhando todo na hora.

**Gosta de: **Computadores, Família e amigos, chá, café, paz, silêncio, estudar, pesquisar, de livros, de histórias, de física e química e de matemática.

**Não gosta de: **De sair (mas acaba sempre indo mesmo negando n.n), falar muito, de mosquito, de ser chamado de nerd, de esportes muito competitivos, de perder para alguém, de convidar alguém para sair (é difícil para ele n.n) e de comer a comida que sua mãe prepara (ela cozinha mal a beça n.n)

**Roupa normal: **Blusa laranja com desenhos científicos, calça jeans e sapato social preto

**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar:** Camiseta branca com detalhes em amarelo, uma calça social preta e um tênis preto com detalhes branco incluindo o cadarço com uma estrela laranja nele.

**Pijama: **Uma blusa até os cotovelos cinza com um desenho de uma lâmpada na frente bem amarela, e uma calça até os calcanhares cinza também de algodão bem macio.

**História: **Nascido em São Paulo, mora no Bairro: Clarameida, Rua: Santa Catarina desde que nasceu ele sempre foi um garoto fechado desde pequeno, mas aos Sete anos uma coisa curiosa aconteceu, ao sair na rua para dar uma volta, ele viu um garoto que pedia sua ajuda, ele chamou seus pais, mas nenhum deles via o garoto só ele, sua mãe se chama Ana e seu pai Marcos, os dois são analistas de sistema de uma empresa importante por isso tem pouco tempo para ele, é filho único e sempre teve que se virar sozinho desde novo, conheceu a família do Luriel na escola, já que suas mães se tornaram amigas numa reunião de pais, a casa deles é toda de concreto sobrado com duas janelas em baixo e duas em cima, e tem um cercado branco de madeira com um portão também de madeira, e a porta dessa sendo de metal a primeira parte de mogno a segunda para segurança, com uma horta na frente para poder economizar na compra de alimentos tendo vários nessa n.n, para poder investir muito em tecnologia, sendo que por dentro a casa é muito luxuosa.

**Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida:** Bruxo

**Elementos: **Veneno e magia superior.

**Habilidade quando humana: **Gênio da Informática (serve n.n?)

**Poderes: **Consegue fabricar venenos que a humanidade nem pensou existir, ou os comuns. Sabe de vários encantamentos, sendo esses mais fortes do que as das fadas. ( N/C: Harry Potter que o diga!)

**Arma: **Duas pistolas prateada com detalhes de três pedras laranja no lado direito perto do gatilho

**O que carrega sempre com você: **Um anel que tem duas partes de metal que quando puxados vira dois anéis, sendo que eles tem pedras laranjas redondas na frente com detalhes em prata junto

**Inimigos?: **Os metido a valentões e alguns arrogantes que se acham mais inteligente que ele.

**Espírito escolhido:**__Oscar

**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito: **Se falam bastante, Oscar só acha estranha é ter tanta dificuldade para chamar alguém para sair, para ele isso não é tão difícil assim, fora as pequenas discursões de como ele deve se arrumar, o resto é tudo na paz n.n

**O que o espírito pensa de você: **Qual é o problema dele, não é tão difícil assim chamar alguém para sair?.E porque ele não pratica algum esporte mais atlético? Isso ajudaria muito a chamar a atenção das garotas, ou será que ele gosta de garotos?n.n

**Posso mudar algo?:**Sim o que quiser n.n

**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?: **Claro que sim n.n

**Algo a acrescentar?: **Ele pratica xadrez, pois não gosta de nenhum mesmo que envolva corrida, preferindo os mais calmos e estratégicos, e ele é um ano adiantado estando na sala do dono do espírito do Riff n.n

Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

Amiga da

**Nome:** Thiago Ferreira Mello.  
**Apelidinho:** Thi ou Fofo (odeia o último, já que só a mãe o chama assim  
n.n)  
**Idade:** 15 anos  
**Data de nascimento: **25/08  
**Cor favorita:** Azul  
**Aparência:** Cabelos castanho claro curto, com eles sem cheio de gel, seu  
cabelo chega só até sua nuca. Tem a pele morena queimada pelos raios de sol  
(ou seja, não é branco, mas também não é negro n.n) sensíveis e sempre  
perfumados, seus olhos são pretos como a noite, ele é um pouco baixo, mede  
169 cm, e pesa 56 kg. O que é interresante é que ele um porte atlético  
tendo sempre o seu corpo bem feito fisicamente, e por um pouco vaidoso este  
tem um pircieng no nariz estilo pedra.

**Personalidade:** Brincalhão, sincero, romântico, divertido, espontâneo e  
super amigo, gostam muito de falar e de expor suas aos outros, ele adora  
praticar esportes e ama jogar futebol, sendo excelente no que faz, ele é meio  
metido alguma vezes mais é mais para fazer se exibir com seus amigos para os  
outros, ele as vezes é meio tapado para ver que tem alguém gostando dele,  
mas quando ele gosta de alguém vai tentar conquistar esta pessoa não importa  
de que maneira precise usar, seu único problema é que não gosta de nada que  
inclua livros ou computadores, pois diz que são muito cansativos e que sugam  
o juízo das pessoas, e por isso acaba se dando mal nessas matérias.

**Gosta de**: Família e Amigos, Estudar, silêncio, Jogar Futebol (Ama este),  
ouvir musica, filmes, dormir, chuva, Conhaque e Sakê (fica bêbado rapidinho  
xd), morangos com menta (adoro isso xd), ler Yaoi (escondido é um pervo xd),  
Bagunçar na sala de aula e de brigar. (ele é um encrenqueiro).

**Não gosta de: **Gente barraqueira, de pessoas mal educadas, fofocas,  
brincadeiras idiotas, Ler (acha que dá muito sono n.n), calor, garotas  
patricinhas e piralhas folgadas.

**Roupa normal:** Camiseta azul com o nome de alguma banda escrita, uma calça  
social preta e um all star cinza com um colar de caveira no pescoço.

**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar:** Blusa branca social de botões deixando  
o colarinho meio bagunçado, jaqueta azul marinho larga de botões pretos  
social, calça azul marinho escura ate os calcanhares e sapato preto social,  
ela tem uma orelha furada e usa um brinco de prata nela é a orelha esquerda.

**Pijama:** Um conjunto de uma camiseta azul escuro de mangas compridas até o  
pulso com uma estrela amarela do lado direito, e calça até o joelho de  
algodão da mesma cor, com polinha azul claro por toda a roupa.

**História: **Nasceu no Rio Grande do Sul em Porto Alegre, mas aos cinco anos  
seus pais e irmão se mudaram para São Paulo, no Bairro: Clarameida, Rua:  
Santa Catarina para trabalhar numa como gerente geral do supermercado junto da  
mulher do Bairro graças a um amigo, o pai do Luriel, que tinha contato com  
este pois eles são amigos de longa data, foi assim que eles se conheceram,  
sua mãe se chama Tereza, seu pai Rodolfo, seu irmão mais velho Anderson tem  
19 anos, e o caçula Gabriel tem 11 anos, quando era criança uma coisa lhe  
aconteceu antes da mudança, ele estava procurando sua bola para pode levar  
ela no colo para não se perder nas caixas, mas não a encontrava, até que  
uma mulher apareceu do nada e lhe entregou a bola, ele disse obrigado e  
perguntou o nome dela, ela disse que era Alice, ela disse que ele era muito  
bonito, ele disse que ia chamar seus pais para conhece – La mas depois que  
os chamou eles não viram a mulher que ficou lá falando com ele e depois foi  
embora, este assustou seus pais que o mandaram por um psicólogo por um mês  
inteiro PR precaução, mas não foi encontrado nada de errado nele, depois  
disso tudo voltou ao normal, sua casal é azul claro de cimento grande com  
duas janelas na frente, e uma grande arvore de jabuticabas no jardim, que  
contem um balanço nela, e tem varias flores nela, com a frente livre com uma  
estrada de azulejos cinzas que levam até a porta super limpo e organizado.

**Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida:** Vampiro.

**Elementos:** Trevas.

**Habilidade quando humana:** Ele é um o que corre mais rápido do grupo.

**Poderes:** Se juntar com as trevas e além de poder ir e  
desaparecer com elas para qualquer lugar, e claro, os poderes de um vampiro sangue puro.

**Arma:** Duas grandes lâminas curvadas que são unidas por uma corrente  
prateada, sendo que no centro das laminas tem duas pedras azul como safiras  
redondas.

**O que carrega sempre com você:** Um par de brincos prateados com uma pedra  
azul redonda que parecem safira neles.

**Inimigos?: **Invejosos do time de futebol que querem tirar o posto dele de  
camisa dez do time.

**Espírito escolhido:** Cassian

**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito:** Se falam muito, e se dão bem,  
tirando a parte dos sermões que ele dá toda hora para ele.

**O que o espírito pensa de você:** Este garoto precisa de um pouco de juízo,  
ele tem que aprender que o mundo não é brincadeira, e tem começar a prestar  
atenção em algumas pessoas em sua volta, e para de ficar saindo escondido  
n.n  
**Posso mudar algo?: **O que quiser n.n  
**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?:** Claro que sim n.n**  
Algo a acrescentar?: **Ele é capitão do time de futebol e é a atacante  
principal camisa 10, e adora sair para uma festa sendo muito popular no  
colégio n.n

Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-

Tenie

**Nome:** Fábio Silva de Azevedo  
**Apelidinho: **Binho ou Fabinho (ele odeia, pois são apelidos de quando ele era bem pequeno)  
**Idade: **16 anos.  
**Data de nascimento: **30/01  
**Cor favorita:** Verde escuro  
**Aparência:** Cabelos ruivos e curtos,duas mechas pretas caem dos lados do rosto,olhos verde-claros, pele alva.1,80 m de altura e o 60 kg. Tem o corpo bonito e bem trabalhado, além das feições duas pequenas argolas prateadas na orelha direita.  
**Personalidade:** Independente,sarcastico,irritadinho,um tanto revoltado e teimoso.É bastante inteligente,excelente desenhista e bom nos esportes,embora não goste de se socializar e é muito difícil que ele se abra com alguém,pois é bastante fundo,ele é doce,fiel às pessoas que ama e faria de tudo para protege-las!  
**Gosta de:** Dias ensolarados,porém não muito quentes nem abafados,desenhar,ler,ouvir música,handball e comidas doces.  
**Não gosta de: **Dias quentes e abafados,dias muito frios,comidas apimentadas,que fiquem lhe interrogando,ouvir sermões,que insinuem que ele é ignorante.  
**Roupa normal:** Camisa larga verde-escura, calça jeans clara, tênis all-star jeans.Às vezes usa uma jaqueta.  
**Roupa de sair de noite para espionar: **Camisa larga de mangas compridas preta,calça jeans escura,tênis preto.  
**Pijama:** Camiseta e bermuda verde-oliva.  
**História: **Quando fez 7 anos, sua mãe foi brutalmente assassinada por um ser que Fábio tem certeza que não era morar com o pai e a madrasta,com quem passou péssimos 3 anos,pois odiava a madrasta - que também não gostava vez,quase foi envenenado pela mesma.Só que,quando estava quase ingerindo o suco, viu o espirito de sua mãe, deixando o copo morar na Rua Santa Catarina quando tinha 10 anos,com os avós maternos,após quase ser envenenado.A primeira criança a se aproximar dele foi Luriel,porém demorou muito para que ele se enturmasse com as outras crianças da ós um tempo,passou a andar com Luriel e seus em uma casa de um andar,espaçosa,que foi construída pelo avô.Tem um pequeno jardim na frente,onde há um portão branco.A casa é da cor está confuso com seus sentimentos,pois gosta de alguém do grupo,mas acha que o que sente é errado.  
**Escolha qual dessas raças é sua preferida: **Espírito do elemento fogo  
**Elementos:** Fogo  
**Habilidade quando humano:** Sabe desenhar extremamente bem.  
**Poderes:** Capaz de destruir qualquer tipo de treva (o que não combina nada com ele,se me permite o comentário); Pode controlar o fogo de acordo com sua vontade, sem se queimar. E quando fica com raiva, consegue invocar o fogo sagrado, que prende qualquer espírito ou 'mata'.  
**Arma:** Uma espada,cujo cabo é dourado,com uma enorme pedra verde em forma de losango.  
**O que carrega sempre com você: **Duas argolas prateadas na orelha uma delas,tem um pequeno cristal verde pendurado.  
**Inimigos?:** Muitos.  
**Espírito escolhido: **Cain.  
**Como é sua relação com o seu espírito: **Brigam sempre,só de vez em quando que se entendem,mas é por um tempo muito curto.  
**O que o espírito pensa de você: **É um imbecil,um estupido!Infelizmente,não posso dizer que ele é burro ou imprudente,porque não é,mas é mais teimoso que uma mula!Eu odeio aquele sarcasmo e rebeldia dele?Ele recebeu educação por acaso?  
**Posso mudar algo?:**Sim.  
**Pode rolar yaoi e cenas quentes?: **Só depois do casamento...Brincadeira!XD Pode sim!  
**Algo a acrescentar?:** Não,nada.


	3. As Prisões

_**Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro**_

**Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu, se fosse não teria acabado assim. Créditos a P. L.**

**Descrição: Yaoi. OCC. A.U. FICHAS FECHADAS. Tudo acabou, Delilah foi para o espaço, tudo voltou ao normal... Mesmo? Agora, nesse presente, quem não garante que outra Organização com um outro nome de um traidor esteje por trás de misteriosos casos? Mas e agora, quem vai dar conta dele? Descubram ou façam uma ficha. Spoilers, possivelmente, já que o mangá acabou.**

_**CHibiChibiCHibiChibi**_

**O dia amanheceu, e o frio prevalecia. Ruim para muitos, porque dificultava o sagrado ato de levantar da cama, ainda mais. Luriel, apesar de sempre acordar de imediato quando o despertador tocava, nessas manhãs frias e cinzentas, ele simplesmente se deixava embalar pelo sono quente das cobertas. Depois que sua mãe o chamou, tomou banho e se trocou, foi para a cozinha, onde o cheiro de café recém feito impregnava o ar. Estava sonolento ainda, mesmo tendo tomado metade da xícara. **

**- " ... Ontem a noite, foi encontrado mais três vitimas do grupo, denominado pela polícia, Delilah. Todas foram moças na casa dos vinte anos; elas tiveram seus olhos arrancados, depois de terem ingerido uma substância que, segundo fontes confiavéis, era vendida como um produto de beleza. Ainda não foram encontrados os responsáveis. O produto era nada mais, nada menos, que ovos de parasitas..."**

**- Que horror, não concordam? - O pai, Sr. exclamou, terminando o desjejum. - Querida, não compre mais nenhum produto suspeito, ouviu?**

**- Eu sei disso, amor. - Retrucou, acabando de comer seu pão com mel. **

**- ... Bem, já vou para a escola. Tenham todos um bom dia. - Sorriu, pegando a mochila e destrancando a porta de casa.**

**- Você também filho! - Responderam os pais, que continuavam a comer e desfrutar do momento juntos.. **

_**Chibi----Chibi-----Chibi---Chibi**_

**O dia estava perfeito para ser um feriado. O céu estava calmo e as nuvens brancas não ameaçavam as chapinhas das mulheres. Não havia agitação nas ruas, apesar de alguns carros estarem transitando por ali, rapidamente. A calçada estava deserta. Era muito cedo, até mesmo para a confusão da cidade. Luriel se deparou com a velha casa abandonada, caindo aos pedaços, essas de filmes de terror. Olhou demoradamente para ela, diminuindo o passo. Impressão dele, ou tinha visto uma movimentação vinda de dentro dela?**

**O vento soprava; então, concluiu que talvez tenha sido enganado por alguma folha caindo de uma daquelas árvores. Respirou profundamente e quando abriu os olhos... Sentiu uma terrível dor no coração. Levou, como reflexo, as duas mãos até o peito, precionando a carne, como se aquilo fosse solucionar aquela sensação repentina. Antes de cair de joelhos no chão, conseguiu dar alguns passos para frente, como se fosse desmaiar; Depois conseguiu visualizar um cara com uma longa capa negra entrando no jardim seca daquela casa, então, suas pernas foram ao chão.**

**Cenas. Memórias. Sensações... Tudo vinha, em um único golpe de loucura. Por um momento, Lulu deixou de respirar, piscar e raciocínar. As imagens passaram. Primeiro mostrava um garotinho de olhos verdes, muito estranhos, fazendo um túmulo para um passarinho; então um homem bem alto saiu detrás das moitas. Em seguida, a cena parecia mostrar os mesmos personagens, só que mais crescidos. O moreno chorava, enquanto o que parecia ser albino, ou ter fios acizentados, abraçava-o. Outra pontada de dor. O homem mais velho estava de pé, olhando com um outro olhar o moreno, que se encontrava no chão, de bruços, mostrando suas costas... Cheias de cicatrizes. **

**Fechou novamente os olhos e os abriu. Viu a rua, a casa, a árvore que o ocultava... soltou o fôlego, surpreso. Cada célula de seu corpo tremia, era algo assustador. Abraçou-se, já que ninguém estava por perto para lhe fazer isso. Pensou por um momento que vomitaria, mas se controlando melhor, voltou aos poucos ao normal. O loiro, apoiando no tronco marrom, conseguiu ficar de pé, enfim! Olhou mais uma vez em direção daquele amontoado de madeira velha e sentiu um outro frio na barriga. Correu. A turma não iria acreditar quando contasse... Isso é, se conseguisse não vomitar.**

_**Chibi---Chibi----Chibi----Chibi-----Chibi**_

**Jack saia de sua linda e gigante casa, tranquilo e com o cabelo branco preso por uma trança. Colocou a mochila prata e preta, com contornos de foices e morcegos nas costas, enquanto desligava o celular. Olhou para trás e viu o pai sair com o carro cor de prata, dando um aceno para o filho. Ele já tentara persuadir o albino a ir e voltar de carro novamente, por causa do problema de pele dele, mas por uma razão aceitável não dava mais carona para Jack. Colocou a touca branca na cabeça, começando a andar. A razão mais provável era por causa dos novos amigos dele... Entretanto... Poderia ser algo além disso?**

**- Thau mãe! Thau pai! Vê se não se atrasa para a Facul, Mano! Thau Gabriel! - Saiu, dando pulos e acenos, sendo retribuido por toda a família. Logo, viu o carro grande e espaçoso longe...**

**- ... Bom dia, Thiago. - A voz tenebrosa e sombria do Morte se fez presente atrás do moreno. Thi parou, esperou alguns segundos e olhou para trás, com um certo medo. A cena de ontem ainda não tinha abandonado-lhe a cabeça. " Posição... Posição... Melhor posição!". Oh, não! Tudo estava voltando agora!**

**- B-b-b-b-b-om diaaaaa, Jack! - Sorriu, se afastando um pouco. Mas tropeçou e foi ao chão... - Ahhh! **

**- ... - O garoto de preto e branco se agachou, pegando firmemente o outro pelo braço, ajudando-o a se ajeitar. - Sorte que sua blusa é azul-marinho... Senão teria se sujado. - "Sujado... Sorte... Sujado...", balançou a cabeça, pois alguns fios que tinham se soltado da trança de Jack tinha ido parar em seu rosto moreno.**

**- O-o-o-brigado!!! Já estou bem! - Num pulo se colocou em pé e ficou reto, bem comportado.**

**- ... Vamos à escola? - Disse como num sussuro. Soltou-lhe o braço devagar, como se... Como se... Quisesse fazer com que aquele contato se prolongasse ao máximo.**

**- Vamos!!! Senão nos atrasamos!!! Isso, vamos!!! - Até um soldado de brinquedo invejaria o jeito como Thiago estava andando ao lado do pálido amigo. Ele estava uns passos na frente, pronto para correr se sentisse alguma coisa afiada atrás de si. Não sabia ao certo, mas aquele Ser lhe passava a impressão de ser um sádico de primeira..**

**- ...**

**- ... O dia hoje está lindo, né? Quase sem nenhuma nuvem no céu!!! - Tentou puxar assunto. Sentia que o silêncio era o que motivava Jack a fazer algo maligno. Mesmo não querendo, o albino transmitia essa impressão. (N/C: Pobre Jack... Mas Thiago não viu nem o começo! Será que ele vai sobreviver ao meu Jack, e da Amy, hum? XD)**

**- Sim. - Passaram em frente a uma casa muito mal cuidada, o que chamou a atenção de Jack. Ele parou e olhou fixamente para ela, se perdendo em pensamentos.**

**- Jack...? - Thiago olhou para trás. Ao fazer isso, sentiu como se uma coisa enorme estivesse vindo na direção dele, em alta velocidade. Não sabia, porém o albino sentiu isso também...**

**Ambos foram para o chão; o moreno conseguiu se apoiar no joelho, entretanto o mais alto desmaiou no chão. Os olhos de Ébano se desviaram para o corpo estendido no chão, agora, podia vê-lo... E foi muito estranho. Uma ilusão agora passava diante de seus olhos. Jack tinha sumido, mas no lugar dele um outro homem tinha sido 'colocado', bem parecido com o outro. Estava sangrando, usava um jaleco e seu cabelo estava solto. Amparando-o, tinha um outro homem, ruivo e de cabelo curto, muito preocupado. O desespero, a aflição, a compaixão... Isso atingiu o nosso querido narcisista de forma muito profunda.**

**O nosso caro garoto frágil, estendido no chão da calçada, também viu algo: Primeiro um garoto de aproximadamente treze ou catorze anos, vestido de preto; Esse segurava na mão um bisturi deveras afiado, preparado para lançar contra alguém. Segundo, um homem que também parecia ser albino como ele, mas ao se virar... Os olhares se encontraram. O cinza mergulhou no azul, sentia um incrível ódio, uma incrível paixão e uma imensa tristeza. **

**Depois, quando recobraram a conciência, voltaram com a respiração. O garoto de cabelo castanho claro se aproximou de seu veterano, sacudindo-o com força e preocupação. Somente nessas horas para ignorar o apelido do outro. Thiago virou o Jack e viu os olhos abrirem vagarosamente. Deu um meio sorriso, aliviado.**

**- O que aconteceu...? - Disse o maior, se sentando. Ótimo, a blusa tinha se sujado.**

**- Eu também não sei ao certo... Foi como ter recebido um soco no peito. - Ajudou-o a levantar, e ambos os olhares encontraram as janelas quebradas daquele maldito lugar. - Vamos indo. Andando, a sensação se vai aos poucos... venha, Jack...**

**- ... - Afirmou com a cabeça, engolindo saliva e algo a mais... **

_**chibiChibi----Chibi-----Chibi-----Chibi----**_

**A garota do grupo de amigos de Luriel saiu correndo de casa, quando o pai informou as horas... Estava quase na hora de bater o sinal! Resmungou um monte de palavras soltas, correndo, correndo e correndo. Parou no meio do caminho para respirar, e ao fazer isso... Encontrou alguém que nunca esperou ver se atrasar. Ele mesmo, o Hacker, ou simplesmente Joaquim. O ruivo estava encostado no tronca da árvore em frente aquela casa sem ocupantes, parecendo passar mal. O sinal da 'mamãe' deu o alerta.**

**- Jocaaa! Você está bem?! Tá passando mal? Um cachorro louco te mordeu?! Você... - Parou de falar, sentindo um calafrio. Olhou para trás e se assustou...**

**Se não estivesse com a garganta paralisada, gritaria com toda a força. Destroços... Tudo a sua volta pegava fogo. Pessoas estavam estendidas, jogadas, ensanguentadas. As chamas aumentavam cada vez mais. Desviou o olhar, procurando instintamente uma saída daquele Parque de Terror. Não encontrou, somente viu uma menina, sobrevivente, daquela tragédia. Levou seus braços em direção dela, querendo afastá-la daqueles pedaços de concreto que começaram a tremer. No fim, apareceu um cara estranho, mas pelo menos ele tinha salvo a graciosa menininha loira. Virou-se novamente. Estava de volta a 'realidade'.**

**- Gha... Mas... O quê? - Joaquim segurava a mais nova, servindo como um apoio a ela. - Ei! Você está bem?!**

**- Agora estou. Mas e você? **

**- E-eu... Só foi um susto a toa... - Percebeu: Suas pernas tremiam.**

**- Acho melhor eu te levar para sua casa...**

**- Não! Eu tenho que ir a escola! E... E você também! Vamos, eu consigo andar!**

**- Mas seria melhor...**

**- Não discuta comigo, mocinho! - Puxou a orelha dele, mas fracamente. - Vamos! Ajude sua velha mãe a chegar à escola!**

**- Hum... - Sem discutir ajudou sua amiga a caminhar, pegando no braço dela. Sorte que o colégio e o fundamental eram próximos.**

**Enquanto pensava em outras coisas, e a Mari tagarelava ao seu lado, dizendo que poderia competir no campionato naquele estado, as cenas de minutos atrás lhe viam a mente. Viu um homem vestido elegantemente, usando uma cartola e uma bengala, apesar de aparentar ser jovem. O cabelo castanho claro caindo na face clara, o olhar e expressão sérios, digamos, um francês. Qual seria o significado daquilo? Por que aquela 'ilusão' se formou em sua mente? Seria a lembrança de algum filme, onde a personagem principal seria aquele homem? Mas como, tinha certeza que nunca vira-o antes...**

**- Argh... O portão já está fechado... - Desanimou a garota, suspirando.**

**- ... Tudo bem. - O ruivo apertou um botão, identificando-se. Precisavam acalmar as mentes. Ou ao menos, tentar...**

_**CHibi-Chibi-----Chibi----Chibi-----Chibi**_

**Depois, na hora do recreio... **

**- Então, ao que me parece... Todos nós tivemos 'visões' quando passamos em frente daquela casa abandonada.**

**- Ela é assombrada!!! Assombrada! Que dá hora! Alguém sabe o número de algum canal de Tv famoso? Que tal mandarmos no Cience Channely?! Podemos ganhar milhões! Ficar ricos!! - Thi levou os braços aos céus. Até as notas de dinheiro podiam ver em seus olhos.**

**- Se acalme, garoto. - Resmungou Fábio, amassando facilmente a lata de refrigerante. - **_**EU**_** passei naquela mesma rua e não aconteceu nada estranho comigo.**

**- Talvez você assuste até os fantasmas, Binhoooo!**

**- Já disse para ficar calado, porco-espinho. - Cruzou as pernas, olhando-o. - Eu não acredito nessas coisas bestas. Devem ter comido algo estragado ontem.**

**- Bem, olhe por este lado... Se fosse isso mesmo, então, ao invés dessas imagens aparecerem na nossa cabeça, nossos estômagos é que deveriam estar doendo, não? - Joaquim interveio, rabiscando algo no bloco de notas.**

**- Você acha que foi algo sobrenatural, Jack? - Luriel entrelaçou os próprios dedos, olhando para frente com a cabeça baixa, pensativo, assim como o Hacker.**

**- ... Sim. - Acabou de refazer a trança, mantendo-a mais firme. Lançou-a para trás, e ao longe, garotas suspiraram. - Provavelmente algum ritual esteja sendo realizado naquela propriedade. **

**- Hum... Joca, informações, por favor.**

**- A casa foi construida em torno de 1982. Corriam boatos na época sobre o primeiro ocupante dela; Era considerado um homem excêntrico, e próximo de sua morte foi confirmado que ele era louco, sendo que no porão tinha sacrificado animais abandonados e duas mulheres; Foi encontrado circulos desenhados no chão, também. O local foi comprado novamente e reconstruido, entretanto, foi estranho o fato do simbolo não ter desaparecido depois de lavado ou esfregado por homens fortes. Então, encimentaram todo o chão. - Parou para poder respirar e tomar um gole de água.**

**- Viu?! Assombração!! Assombração!! O cara só poderia ter feito tudo isso para chamar espíritos do além! Ai! Isso doeu, Binho!**

**- Para de me chamar assim! - Apertou ainda mais a latinha.**

**- Parem com isso. - Uriel falou, e os dois tiveram a impressão de verem uma 'aura negra' atrás dele.**

**- ... - Ficaram quietinhos e se sentaram, novamente, constrangidos. **

**- Continuando. Parece que o proprietario morreu um mês e meio depois, por causa desconhecida. A casa então foi passada para o filho mais velho, que morreu depois de ter caido na escada alguns anos depois. Ele tinha vinte anos quando isso aconteceu. **

**- Hum... E depois disso, a casa foi abandonada?**

**- Não, ainda tiveram dois ou quatro compradores, que tiveram o mesmo destino que o pai e o filho: Morreram cedo.**

**- Interessante. - Deu um meio sorriso, entretanto, esse era algo... Mais... Maligno...**

**- Luriel! Por favor! Não vá para o lado negro da força!!! Mamãe não deixaaa! - E como num passe de mágica, Mariana apareceu, quebrando o 'clima'.**

**- Oi Mari. Foi bem na prova de matemática surpresa de hoje? - Joaquim perguntou, terminando de ingerir água.**

**- Como você sabe disso?! E que clima de assassinato foi esse? Do que estavam conversando, em?! Quero saber de tudo!**

**- Fácil, baixinha. Estavamos falando de como o Joca trouxe você desmaiada para a escola. Está todo mundo comentando, sabia? - Fafá recebeu um puxão de orelha. - Ei!! Olha o que faz!**

**- Hunf! - Estava vermelha, tanto pela corrida de um prédio ao outro quanto pelo tal atrevimento ironico. - Mas então... Do que estavam falando? - Sentou na mesinha também, tirando umas balas do bolso da calça preta. **

**- Resumindo... Nós estavamos falando sobre o mal estar que passamos hoje de manhã, menos o Binho aqui. - Thiago saiu voando do lugar e se sentou ao lado de Uriel, que via algumas fotos no notebook do Joca.**

**- Ah, então, ele não teve é? Pelo menos um de nós... Por que será? - Ajeitou o óculos, oferecendo balas a todos.**

**- Tenho uma teoria. - A voz calma e tranquila do loiro do grupo de fez ouvir. Jack olhou do moreno de pircing no nariz e depois para o líder, atento. - Talvez nada tenha afetado o Fábio por ele estar sozinho. Vejam: Joca e Mari estavam juntos, assim como Jack e o Thiago.**

**- Mas tem uma falha de lógica nisso, Lu. VOCÊ não estava acompanhado quando foi afetado. - O ruivo de mechas laterais prateadas analisou.**

**- Não exatamente... Eu ainda não disse uma coisa. Antes de eu ter aquelas visões, eu vi um homem na rua. Ele desapareceu para dentro da casa, e foi muito rápido...**

**- Estranho, em? - Fábio disse. Olhava intensamento o garoto a sua frente. Apertou o punho, sentindo raiva por não ter acordado cedo o suficiente para acompanhar o amigo e protege-lo daquilo. **

**- Aliás... Você usa um amuleto, não é, Fábio-kun? - Sorrindo, andou em direção do garoto que usava uma c****amisa larga verde-escura, calça jeans clara, tênis all-star jeans e uma jaqueta estilo 'exército'. Ficou atrás dele e enfiou a mão dentro de um daqueles bolsos, procurando algo. O ruivo tinha paralisado, sentindo aquela delicada mão e o corpo puro do outro tão perto de si. - Achei! - Mostrou um pequeno monstrinho em miniatura, parecido com um totem.**

**- Luriel!!!**

**- Desculpe, mas eu precisava confirmar isso. - Juntou as mãos como numa oração e piscou, deixando Thiago e Jack virem o objeto estranho.**

**- Isso é a coisa mais grotesca que já vi! E olhem que eu já vi Jogos mortai um e dois!**

**- ... Acho normal. - Disse, revirando o chaveiro. - Parece bem eficiente.**

**- O-o que você quis dizer com isso, Jack? - O garoto mais jovem que usava camiseta azul com as palavras ' YX Uno' estampadas, uma calça social preta e um all star cinza. **

**- Estou dizendo que esta peça é de qualidade. - Deixou o artefato na mesa, vendo o moreno guardá-la, um pouco aborrecido ou tímido.**

**- Então, está explicado o mistério do Fábio. - Sorriu, voltando a se sentar. - Mas, ainda há algo que me incomoda...**

**- Vamos investigar o local?!!! Adoro um mistério!! Podemos até aparecer na Tv! Vamos, vamos, vamos? - Mari bateu as mãos na mesa, ansiosa. Seu sorriso parecia iluminar o mundo, porém, era algo meio parecido com uma aura maligna...**

**- Por mim, tudo bem. - Luriel sorriu do mesmo jeito que ela, porém, transmitia mais ou menos uma ameaça: " Venham conosco, senão morrem". **

**- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu vou, mas por favor, não façam isso!!! - Thiago se recolheu, apavorado, pensando que alguma coisa do mau tinha entrado nos corpos de seus amigos. Não notou que agora usava o braço do Jack como escudo.**

**- ... **

**- Joca? Fábio? Jack? **

**- Seria interessante investigar o porão, e a tal substância usada para fazer o simbolo. Mas, precisamos sair dali antes das onze. - Apesar de certa relutância por causa dos estudos, ele sentia que não poderia contrariar tal União Maligna.**

**- Tá bom, eu vou. O que seria de vocês sem mim? - Deu um sorriso ironico, arremessando a lata torta no lixo mais próximo.**

**- ... - Primeiro os belos olhos azulados se viraram para o mais novo, então, afastou-o de seu braço e enfim deu a resposta. - Vamos hoje, então.**

**E assim ficou decidido. Joca informou que se a mais nova não saisse dali agora, não iria conseguir chegar a tempo na classe dela. O loiro pediu muito educadamente para o ruivo acompanhar a garota. Ambos trocaram olhares e por fim o Jojo concordou, fechando o notebook e indo com ela. O Binho até tentou gritar algo sobre os dois estarem namorando, porém, o líder interveio bem a tempo, enfiando na boca dele uma bala de hortelã. **

**- Gps, Luri... Gasp!! **

**- Pensei que iria gostar... É verde escuro, sua cor favorita.**

**- Hum... - Voltou para à mesa, depois de ter cuspido a bala no lixo. - Só gosto de balas doces...**

**- Isso não faz muito bem, Binho. - Sorria, cruzando às pernas. - Ah, então, você poderia providenciar uma ou duas cordas boas, Jack? Eu trago as lanternas, o Thiago...**

**- Não me ignore assim, Luriel- Pegou no cabelo dele, contendo a raiva.**

**- Desculpe... - Virou à cabeça, dando um beijo no punho do maior. Além disso, também conseguiu puxá-lo para baixo, tocando nos fios rubros do mesmo. - Hoje eu não te dei carinho suficiente, né, Binho?**

**- Pare com isso. - Ficando corado, desfez o toque e virou rapidamente para trás. - Vou indo primeiro, tá? Depois me avisem por celu quando vamos à casa... - E saiu, deixando Thiago imaginando algumas bobagens, um Jack calmo e um Luriel satisfeito... Muito satisfeito.**

_**Chibi----CHibi----Chibi----CHibi---Chibi---**_

**Quando os últimos raios de Sol sumiram no horizonte, sombras se arrastaram para dentro do velho e mal cuidado quintal. Todos tomavam cuidado para não pisarem sobre os milhares de galhos e folhas secas, porém, algumas vezes não fora possível evitá-los. Chegando à porta, Luriel acendeu uma das lanternas que trouxera e iluminou a tranca. **

**- Fábio, faça o trabalho. - Se distanciou, deixando o garoto visualizar melhor a estrutura. Pegou um clipes e foi moldando-o de uma forma muito estranha. Depois colocou dentro da tranca, movimentou rapidamente de um lado para o outro e deu uma volta, abrindo.**

**- Como você sabe fazer isso? - Perguntou Joca.**

**- Sou muito bom com trancas. - Guardou o clipes, colocando as mãos na cintura.**

**- Bem, vamos entrar agora. - O primeiro que deu o passo foi o líder, tentando enxergar algo ali dentro. **

**O piso estava de certa forma com um bom aspecto, mas os móveis... Eram ruínas, empoeirados e cheios de teias de aranhas. Ficaram no meio da sala, enquanto Fábio fechava de leve à porta. Olhando melhor, até que aquele lugar poderia se considerar casa de rico. Havia muitos detalhes à madeira nas paredes e nas estantes, descobriram isso graças a Thiago, que sem querer 'limpara' uma parte de uma estante com a mão. **

**- Ei, o que é isto? **

**Se viraram para a maior parede do cômodo e avistaram... Letras. Ou rabiscos, já que estavam escritas de modo estranho. Elas obedeciam a um período, analizou Joca. Em forma de triângulo, numa linha que ia até a outra parede. O garoto de mechas alvas pegou seu bloco e começou a escrever, iluminando com uma outra lanterna as letras. Eram essas: "C.U.¬.5.(.¬.A.G.). *.N.5.*.D.(.P.U.R.).B.O.D.Y.5". **

**- Mas o que pode significar isso? E Joca, você não disse que só o que o cara louco tinha feito era um círculo no porão?!**

**- E ele só fez isso mesmo. Esses rabiscos são mais recentes. Olhe. - Mexeu a lanterna, mostrando que a tinta refletia a luz. - Além do mais, não parecem estarem tão desgastadas assim. Parece que alguém já teve a idéia de entrar aqui...**

**- E se forem bandidos? - Thiago opinou.**

**- Calma, gente! Qualquer coisa nós arrombamos tudo e saimos correndo feito doidos. - Mari também opinou.**

**- Você está doida para ver o porão, né? - Fábio cutucou-a.**

**- Vamos logo. **

** Ordenou Luriel, indo para um corredor qualquer. O papel de parede estava todo descascado, e não encontraram mais outras 'pixações' semelhantes às primeiras. Encontraram uma escada que dava para baixo, parecendo muito frágil para suportar qualquer peso, mesmo o da Mari. O loiro deu o primeiro passo e com cautela pisou ali, colocando um pouco de força ali. E o esperado, ou não, aconteceu: Luriel prendera o pé na madeira e sem apoio, ia para frente, caindo. Mariane deu um gritinho, mas do meio daquelas pessoas, duas mãos avançaram rapidamente, segurando o corpo pálido.**

**- Está bem, Luriel?! - Gritou Fábio.**

**- E-estou... - Tentando se recompor e desesperado por um apoio, tentou um outro degrau da escada, mas esse também se partiu. Três mãos estavam segurando-o, mas não adiantou. O tecido escorregou entre os dedos dos amigos e Luriel se perdeu no escuro.**

**- Luriel!!! Luriel!!! - O ruivo foi para baixo sem pensar duas vezes, acabando por cair por cima do corpo menor. - Você está bem? - Disse um pouco mais controlado, e por ter achado o outro até que rápido.**

**- E-estou... Mas não estou conseguindo respirar...**

**- A-ah, desculpe. - Saiu de cima dele, ajudando-o a se colocar de pé. Duas luzes iluminaram a ambos, de lá de cima.**

**- Ei! Está tudo bem aí?!**

**- Thiago, não precisa gritar. - Falou Joaquim, pulando o curto espaço.**

**- Ah... Quem diria. Dois pedais de madeira e três de concredo... - Pulou também, descendo. **

**- Ei, esperem por mim! - Por fim, todos acabaram descendo. Encontraram Lulu de pé, limpando a roupa branca - naquele instante totalmente cinza -, ou tentando, e Fábio agachado, quebrando aquele pedaço de madeira que ficara preso em torno do pé do garoto.**

**- Ah... Que falta de sorte... - Suspirou, deixando para lá o caso da roupa suja.**

**" Também, quem mandou vir de branco?" - Todos pensaram assim. Ele parecia um fantasma, por ter uma pele muito branca, e por estar usando uma camisa, tênis e calça brancos, além de um cinto prateado.**

**- Ei, acho que vi alguma coisa ali... - Thiago agarrou Jack, colocando-se atrás dele.**

**- Não brinca assim! Está me deixando assustada!**

**- N-não é brincadeira... - Jack apontou a lanterna onde o dedo do menor de pele mais escura estava usando. Relevou alguns objetos brilhantes e em bom estado.**

**- Nossa! Descobrimos nosso tesouro, gente!!**

**- Não mexa em nada. - Colocou a mão pálida sobre a jaqueta dele, puxando-o mais para junto de si. - Podem ser coisas amaldiçoadas... - Passou, observando a mesa onde estavam aquelas coisas. - Hum... **

**- E então, Jack? São amaldiçoadas mesmo? - O loiro se aproximou, setindo Fábio batendo sua roupa, tentando limpá-la.**

**- Não. Me enganei. Se fossem, haveria sangue na mesa...**

**- O que você lê, em? - Mari colocou as mãos na cintura, emburrada. - Vai ter pesadelos se continuar assim!**

**- Já tive pesadelos, mas arranjei um jeito de domá-los. - Olhou para ela, calmo e frio.**

**- Será que podemos levar? - Thiago já estava tocando em todos, analisando-os com a lanterna que estava com o Jack.**

**- Thi!!!**

**- Ah, isso são coisas abandonadas. Olha a poeira neles! E são tão legais! - Olhou melhor um****par de brincos prateados com uma pedra azul redonda que parecem safira neles, presos num papel branco-cinza, muito amassado. - Gostei desse.**

**- Thiago Ferreira Mello, coloque isso no lugar senão...!**

**- Mari, relax! Olha o que tem aqui para você... - Aproximou da face dela um colar de prata com dois pingentes de flores rosa, que o meio dele era branco com uma pedra vermelha em forma de losango, que quando se juntavam deveriam mostrar fotos pessoais. Dentro também tinham dois papéis, amarelados.**

**- É... lindo...**

**- Mas que interessante. - Joca observou um anel que tinha duas partes de metal que quando puxados viravam dois anéis, sendo que eles tinham pedras laranjas redondas na frente com detalhes em prata junto.**

**- Ah, esse é o mais legal de todos! - Fábio pegou duas argolas prateadas. Em uma delas, tinha um pequeno cristal verde pendurado.**

**- ... **

** Jack e Luriel, apesar de curiosos, não queriam tocar nequelas 'coisas'. Mas inesperadamente, Fábio e Thiago colocaram neles dois objetos que sobraram: A Morte recebeu um ****colar de corrente, tendo uma pequena foice negra nele. Já Uriel recebeu um a****nél. Ele era feito de aço muito resistênte e decorado com um meio-círculo dourado. iriam retrucar, mas de repente ouviram vozes e passos na sala... Alguém estava dentro.**

**- Shh... Olhem, tem uns caixões ali. Vamos nos esconder. E nenhum piu! **

** Sussurou o líder, correndo junto aos companheiros para atrás dos milhares de tábuas presas. Tiveram um pouco de dificuldade, porque Fábio queria brigar com os caras que estavam invadindo a casa. Por fim, Luriel, com a ajuda do Thiago, o prenderam com uma corda que estava por ali e o fizeram se ajoelhar no esconderijo também. Fábio estava revoltado, porém continuou quieto, atento aos sons do assoalho... Além disso, tinha uma visão bem detalhada do corpo de Luriel de onde estava.**

**Homens de capuzes e mantos vermelhos apareceram, surpresos por verem dois degraus do porão quebrados. Um disse para continuerem, que aquilo já era previsto e que não precisavam se preocupar. Seguravam um corpo recém morto, colocando-o no meio do porão. Juntaram as mãos e começaram a falar algo que parecia ser Latim. Uma luz avermelhada inundou o salão, antes iluminado por velas que os membros trouxeram, fazendo o ambiente ficar tenso. **

**O menor de todos eles se colocou no centro, elevando as mãos para o teto. Não dava para ver o rosto, pois estava encoberto por uma mascára negra. Enfim, recitou o que parecia ser nomes de pessoas: " Cain! Riffael! Creadore! Oscar! Jazebel! Cassian!". Logo, fumaças de colorações diferentes apareceram no ar, e conforme as luzes tocavam no chão, algo parecia surgir... Borbulhava. Parecia Petróleo, e estava tão quente que em poucos segundos o corpo se derreteu por inteiro. Logo, o líquido diminuiu e formou curvas e linhas no chão: Um círculo.**

**- Ótimo. - Um deles disse, se aproximando do pequeno. - Com este, já foram sacrificados os seis corpos virgens. Agora, podemos chamá-los, não é, Master?**

**- Mas é claro. - Uma voz feminina saiu do menor dos membros. Então, ela cruzou so braços. - Ahneri!**

**Surgiram seis formas que pareciam estar pegando fogo. As cores eram Verde-escuro, Rosa, Laranja, Preto, Azul e Dourado. Logo, aqueles 'fogos' tomaram formas humanas e adultas, todas parecendo ser masculinas, menos uma que tinha um cabelo comprido. Enquanto isso acontecia, o grupo de nossos personagens estavam falando em como sair dali. Como o local estava mais iluminado que antes, deu para notar uma saída de emergência, mas estava trancada por uma corrente. Libertaram o Binho para que ele pudesse abrir o cadeado.**

**- Falta muito, cara? - Sussurou o outro moreno, apressando-o.**

**- Calma! Isso leva tempo! - Sussurou de volta.**

**- Querem ficar quietos? E se eles nos ouvem? - Mari sussurou mais ainda.**

**- Droga! Isso aqui tá muito enferrujado! Não vai dar para abrir! - Sim, apesar das exclamações, todo mundo sussurava.**

**- Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que permanescer aqui? - Luriel perguntou.**

**- Não podemos. - Subtamente, Jack parecia muito preocupado. - Esses colares, anéis e brincos devem ser para aprisionar as almas desses espíritos invocados. Ou seja, quando ela completar o ritual... Eles virão direto até nós.**

**- Eu disse para não pegar, Thiago! - Mariane deu um tapinha na cabeça do moreno, que gemeu baixinho.**

**- Desculpa, tá? Ai! - Gemeu alto o garoto de olhos negros, revelando o paradeiro deles para os homens.**

**- Intrusos, Master Card!!!**

**- Que ótimo, Thiago! Tinha que gritar, né?!**

**- Foi porque você bateu em mim, Mari!!**

**- Peguem eles!! Eles estão com As Prisões! **

**Inesperadamente, o espírito com a coloração verde-escuro saiu do círculo e foi em direção do Fábio, adentrando nas argolas, fazendo-as brilharem na mesma cor com muita intensidade. A mulher anã gritou, caindo no chão. Assim, os outros espíritos também sairam, indo parar naqueles objetos que o pessoal carregava. Inesperadamente, uma espada, cujo cabo era dourado, com uma enorme pedra verde em forma de losango. Binho, o ruivo ganhou algumas mechas de cabelo negras, depois dessa transformação pegou a espada e deu um golpe na saída, abrindo-a.**

**Todos correm. Thiago guia Jack, puxando-o com força, logo, liderando a corrida. Joaquim faz o mesmo com a Mariane, que olhava para trás, preocupada. Por último, vinha Luriel, que puxava Fábio que ainda estava com à espada. Conseguiram despistar os homens de vermelho, e chegando a uma distância segura, param diante da rua deserta para tomarem fôlego. Uriel olha para o agora moreno Fábio, que não está mais com a espada, mas sim com as argolas na orelha direita. Ninguém entendera o que tinha acontecido direito, mas pensavam na mesma coisa: Estavam encrencados.**

_**Chibi---Chibi---Chibi-Chibi---**_

**- Argh! - Um homem todo vestido de vermelho caiu no chão, depois que a figura pequena tocou-o o rosto com a mão enluvada.**

**- Imbecis! Tanto esforço para que o poder caisse nas mãos de meras crianças!!!**

**- D-desculpe-nos, Card Master!! Nós iremos encontrá-los!**

**- Hum... Está certo. Irei dar uma segunda chance a vocês. Mas, se não conseguirem... - Apontou para o cadáver, que estava sendo obsorvido pelo líquido desconhecido e fervente. - Acabarão como ele. - Sorriu, dando uma risada infantil.**

_**CHibi---Chibi----CHibi----Chibi----Chibi**_

**- Desculpem a demora! Mas eu não sabia como fazer essa cena dos espíritos... Mas valeu a espera, né? - Rolo de macarrão atinge Chibi. - Ai! isso porque eu não posso comer macarrão...**

**Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, e as donas das fichas! E desculpem os erros... - Usa um escudo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Boa noite - 20:50 - à todas! - Cai na cama, mas Amy vêm e puxa Chibi, dizendo que precisa fazer outro capítulo de uma outra fic. - Nyaaa... Vamos nessa! **


	4. Ataque e feridas

_**Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro**_

**Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu, se fosse não teria acabado assim. Créditos a P. L.**

** Descrição: Yaoi. OCC. A.U. FICHAS FECHADAS. Tudo acabou, Delilah foi para o espaço, tudo voltou ao normal... Mesmo? Agora, nesse presente, quem não garante que outra Organização com um outro nome de um traidor esteje por trás de misteriosos casos? Mas e agora, quem vai dar conta dele? Descubram ou façam uma ficha. Spoilers, possivelmente, já que o mangá acabou.**

_**CHibiChibiCHibiChibi**_

** Quando Luriel acordou, estava sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido, além de uma bela dor de cabeça. Se tateou e notou que ainda se encontrava vestido com as roupas de ontem, e como usara branco, estava sujo. Se espreguiçou e sentiu, enfim, o anel no seu dedo. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para lá, encontrando o brilho dourado dele. Logo se sentou e olhou para o espelho, recebendo um balde d'agua na cabeça, figuradamente. Aquilo era mentira... E essa era uma mentira, pois aquilo era verdade. Estava vendo a figura de um homem adulto, vestindo uma roupa estilo século XVIII, de cabelo curto, liso e cinza, branco e olhos azuis. Tudo o que aquele espírito disse foi: **

**- Bom dia.**

** Ótimo. Perdeu o fôlego e caiu sentado na cama, ainda vendo a figura brilhante e quase embaçada no meio de seu quarto. Tremia levemente, até que tomando coragem, conseguiu balbuciar:**

**- B-b-bom dia... Senhor...**

**- Riffael Raffit. Porém, pode me chamar de Riff. - Sorriu o mordomo.**

**- Ah, sim. E eu sou... Luriel Meiraz. - Pensou um pouco. - Me diga, sua aparição tem algo a ver com esse anel que consegui ontem?**

**- Claro.**

**- Ohh... - Colocou à mão no rosto.**

_CHibi-CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-CHibi_

**- MAS QUEM É VOCÊ, CRIATURA?**

**- NÃO GRITE, PIRRALHO!**

**- QUEM É PIRRALHO? E EU GRITO QUANDO EU QUISER!**

**- Bambino! Por que está gritando? - Gritou o avô lá da cozinha.**

**- Nada, vô! - Gritou Fábio de volta. - Ok, seu fantasma. O que faz aqui e por que me acordou?**

**- Eu tenho nome, ouviou? Sou Cain C. Hargreaves! Eu também não sei, criança, só sei que não consigo me separar desse brinco na sua orelha. - O nosso conhecido Conde cruzou os braços. - Eu te acordei porque aquela coisa começou a fazer barulho.**

**- Droga de despertador... - Binho coçou a cabeça e foi em direção do banheiro. - EI! NÃO FICA ME SEGUINDO, BRANQUELO!**

**- NÃO CONSIGO, POIS VOCÊ ESTÁ USANDO O BRINCO, IDIOTA!**

**- BAMBINO! Pare de gritar e vêm tomar café logo! - Disse a avó dele.**

**- Café? Não tem chá por aqui?**

**- Não sabia que espectros tomavam coisas.**

**- Só estou opinando.**

**- GRRRR! - Fechou a porta violentamente, o Fábio.**

_Chibi-CHibi-Chibi-CHibi-_

**- ...**

**- ...**

**- Muito interessante. Nunca tinha conseguido ver uma alma, desprendida de seu corpo, durante todos esses anos. - Jack comentou, normalmente.**

**- Está com medo, criança? - Jezebel, nosso amado, ou não, doutor estava apoiando seu rosto em sua mão.**

**- Não.**

**- Entendo. Gostaria de aprender... ( N/C: ... Como fazer macumba? XD É fácil! Pegue uma galinha preta, VIVA e batiza ela de macumba! AHUAHAUU! - Lirada.- Ai x.x) a atrair pássaros para sua janela? - Seu sorriso era sádico e malicioso, porém, Jack apenas abriu a janela e acenou com a cabeça. - Ótimo. (N/C: Não me perguntem como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu u.u)]**

**- Gosto muito de animais... Acho a companhia deles melhor do que a dos humanos.**

**- Gosto do seu jeito de pensar, criança.**

**- Então o senhor deve gostar dos humanos também, não? Ou pelo menos de alguns... - Olhou nos olhos quase transparentes do Doutor, como se soubesse de tudo e mais um pouco.**

**- Por que diz isso?**

**- Disse que gostava do meu jeito de pensar.**

**- Mas não disse necessariamente de você.**

**- ... - O jovem moderno sorriu irônico, logo, se ajeitando na janela. - Vamos começar então...**

_CHibi-CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-CHibi-_

**- Isso é impossível! Fantasmas não existem!**

**- Se fantasmas não existem, eu sou o quê, inteligênte? - Oscar, nosso amado palhaço, estava deitado no ar e com as pernas cruzadas.**

**- Você só pode ser uma ilusão! Será que a Mari colocou alguma coisa estranha naquela coxinha que ela dividiu comigo?**

**- Ahhh! Um galanteador! Agora está falando minha língua, rapaz esperto! Mas fez uma lady dividir um alimento dela contigo? Assim irá parecer um morto de fome e pobre para a senhorita!**

**- O que você está dizendo? - Joca corou, mas só um pouco. - Ótimo, peguei um fantasma pervertido!**

**- Mas até agora a pouco você disse que não acreditava em fantasmas...**

**- ... Eu não gostei de você e coxinha não é algo que possa ser classificado com o que você está dizendo! - Rumou para o banheiro, enquanto Oscar dava 'conselhos amorosos'.**

_CHibi-CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-CHibi_

**- ...! Um Fantasma...!**

**- Imagine, eu apenas sou fruto de sua imaginação.**

**- Mesmo?**

**- Mas e claro que não!**

**- Ahhhh! - Mari se trancou no banheiro.**

**- Argh... Detesto crianças. - Creadore passou à mão pelo rosto, enquanto atravessava a parede para tentar se desculpar com ela. - Olha, eu...**

**- Ahhhh! - Mariane correu para o quarto, de novo.**

**- Quer me escutar? Eu tô tentando pedir desculpas, tá?**

**- M-m-esmo? - Disse, abraçando o travesseiro e se enrolando na coberta.**

**- Sim.**

**- Sem gritos?**

**- Sem gritos.**

**- Ah... Ah!**

**- O que foi agora?**

**- A aula! Estou atrasada! - E se trancou, de novo, no banheiro, enquanto lutava desesperadamente contra o tempo.**

**- Garota mais estranha...**

**- Tem um fantasma no meu quarto... OMG! **

_CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-_

**- Ei, criança... Quem te deixou entrar? - Thiago esfregava o olho esquerdo, enquanto ainda estava acordando.**

**- QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE CRIANÇA? - Cassian jogou na direção do outro moreno um travesseiro, atingindo em cheio o Thi.**

**- Ahhh! Ok, desculpa! - Disse, rolando para baixo da cama. - Ai...**

**- Sempre pergunte antes a idade das pessoas, depois, fale se ela é criança ou não! - O pequeno espírito cruzou as pernas no ar e ficou olhando o outro.**

**- Meu, você é um fantasma?**

**- Claro que sou! E isso é por causa desse par de brincos.**

**- Eles são seus?**

**- NÃO! Meu espírito está preso, ou em ligação, com esse objeto, bobo!**

**- Ahnn... Quer dizer que vou ganhar poderes, que nem o Yo de Shaman King? - Os olhos negros dele brilharam.**

**- Quem?**

**- Ah, esquece! - Olha para o relógio. - AHHHH! A aula! Já devia estar lá embaixo há cinco minutos! - Thiago correu para o banheiro.**

**- Não corre no banheiro, senão... - Ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo. - ... Esquece.**

_CHibi-Chibi-chibi-CHibi-CHibi-_

**- ... - 'A Morte', silencioso como sempre, estava com passarinhos, que geralmente ficam no pátio da escola, nos ombros.**

**- Argh... - Joca parecia infeliz, enquanto teclava algo no notebook.**

**- Ai, não acredito ainda... - Mari ainda se encontrava desconcertada com aquela aparição repentina em seu quarto.**

**- Grrr... - Fábio, estava irritado como sempre.**

**- Hummm... - Thiago lia com toda à atenção um mangá de Shaman King. (N/C: Kyaaaa!)**

**- Bem... Deixa eu adivinhar. - Lulu se aproximou da mesa onde estavam seus amigos, todos inquietos, menos Thiago e aparentemente Jack, com alguma coisa. - Vocês acordaram e deram de cara com uma espécie de espírito, não é?**

**- Então aconteceu com você também, Lu? - Binho, que tentava a todo costo não dar atenção para seu fantasma tagarela e esquisito (N/CC: Queêêê? Desde quando sou esquisito? ¬¬ N/C: Desde quando você tentou matar seu pai com cachimbo, pelo que diz o volume 3.), que ficava olhando a todos os lados da tal escola brasileira.**

**- S-será que foi por causa dessas coisas? - Mari apontou para o centro, onde estava o 'recipiente da alma de Creadore', mantendo certa distância, como se fosse algo maldito.**

**- Bem, pelo que meu espírito disse, sim. - Calmamente, o loiro se sentou e começou à devorar o lanche natural.**

**- ... Como eu disse antes, é sim. - Jack tirava migalhas do seu pão e levava próximo aos próprios ombros, alimentando aquelas pequenas, peludas, penosas avesinhas super fofas, que traziam um pouco de calma para Mariane, pois se não fosse por isso, ela agora estaria dando surtos pelo local.**

**- Ei Thiago, diz algo cara. - Joca 'espetou' o amigo moreno com a ponta da antena do celular.**

**- Ai! Isso doí, nerd!**

**- Não me chame de nerd, cabeça de pudim.**

**- Parem os dois. - Luriel disse.**

**- Ele é quem está... - Os dois perceberam o olhar mais do que raivoso do Fábio, que desta vez estava sentado do lado do garoto de olhos azuis, e pararam no mesmo instante.**

**- Obrigado, Fábio.**

**- Disponha. - Resmungou, foi o que pareceu, e voltou à bebericar refri.**

**- Han... - Suspirou Mari. - Ainda bem, o fantasma está longe.**

**- Hum? Tem razão... Também não tô vendo o nanico. - Thiago marcou à página do mangá e olhou em volta.**

**- ... - Jack olhou para trás também, procurando Jezebel.**

**- Que ótimo! Aquele tagarela irritante também foi embora!**

**- Isso é estranho... - Luriel jogou o pacotinho sujo no lixo e se levantou.**

**- Onde vai, Lu? - Joca, que ainda não tinha desprendido o olhar da tela do notebook perguntou.**

**- Irei procurá-los. Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre esse repentino desaparecimento...**

**- M-mas eles são fantasmas, desaparecer é c-com eles mesmos... Fica aqui, Luh. - Agarrando-se ao ruivo com mechas brancas, o nosso caro hacker, estava desesperadamente com medo. E esse... Corou disfarçadamente.**

**- Não se preocupe. - Disse, passando à mão na cabeça dela. - E não fique assim, parece que eles não são tão perigosos assim... Ou pelo menos, Riff não aparenta.**

**- ... - O passarinho piou. - O homem que eu vi tinha olhos de assassino.**

**- Ahhhhh!**

**- Jack, não assuste ela, está bem? - Essa foi a última recomendação do líder, antes de sair correndo.**

**- Espere! Vou com você! - Apertando o passo, Binho correu atrás do loiro.**

**- Esperem! Também vouuuuuahhhhh! - Thiago foi puxado para à cadeira novamente pela júnior.**

**- Ficaaaaa! - Pediu em voz chorosa.**

**- M-mas... Eu também quero ver os fantasminhas!**

**- Ficaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**- Pare com isso Mari, tá me assustando!**

**- Quê? - Deu uma beliscada nele. - Grosso!**

**- Aiê! **

**- ... - Jack fez com que dois passarinhos voassem até os menores, que ficaram quietos, afim de não espantá-los. - Silêncio... **

**- ... - Silêncio geral na mesa e em volta. Quem iria ser louco de ir contra às vontades de Jack? Mas o alvo só tinha dito uma palavra sem vontade, apenas por dizer, não como uma ordem. Mas funcionou.**

_Enquanto isso, no terraço da escola..._

**- Não é que você acertou mesmo, Luriel? - Disse Fábio, elevando o olhar para ver melhor aquele grupo de fantasmas.**

**- Bem, este é o lugar mais espaçoso da escola... - Observava o seu Prisioneiro do Anel conversar com outros. Arregalou os olhos, vendo a variedade de espíritos no local.**

**- Eu acho que Cain vai surtar de vez...**

**- Quem?**

**- Tá vendo o carinha magro, fraco e de olhos verdes? Então, é ele...**

**- Ah, sim... mas por quê diz que ele irá fazer isso?**

**- Não sei, estou sentindo. Só isso.**

**- Mas Binho...**

**- NÃO ME CHAMA DE... Ah... - Colocou à mão na boca, se envergonhando. - B-bem, sim?**

**- Como pode saber que ele está com raiva?**

**- Erh... Não, não sei... Desculpe, Luriel.**

**- Não me chame assim. - Andou em direção ao grupo que estava longe, de cabeça baixa e franja nos olhos. - Me chame pelo meu apelido de quando eramos pequenos...**

**- Lu?**

**- Não é esse... - Continuou andando.**

**- Lulu? Uri? Elel? - Tentava se lembrar de todos os apelidos que tinha dado para aquele cândido menino, e este somente balançava à cabeça, pensando em como o outro poderia ter se esquecido daquele dia... Daquele dia... Dia...**

_No grupo dos Fantasmas..._

**- Então, parece que nos encontramos novamente, Cain... **_**huhu**_**...**

**- Não creio que tenham te chamado também, doutor.**

**- Yo Riff!**

**- Olá, Oscar, Creadore...**

**- Oi, Mordomo do Conde de Hargreaves. Parece que nem morrendo eu posso me livrar de vocês.**

**- É realmente uma pena reencontrar meu irmão pós morte. - Disse Cain.**

**- Não fale com o Doutor desse jeito, seu moleque! - Gritou Cassian.**

**- NÃO ME CHAME DE MOLEQUE, PIRRALHO! - Berrou Cain.**

**- Sabe muito bem que EU NÃO SOU UM PIRRALHO! Eu tava com corpo adulto antes de você morrer, sabia?**

**- NÃO ACREDITO NISSO, CÃOZINHO DO DOUTOR!**

**- É VOCÊ UM VIRA-LATA DO SEU MORDOMO!**

**- Argh, esses são piores do que o garoto... - Oscar tapou os ouvidos.**

**- Parece que à morte fez bem ao Conde... Está se expressado até demais. - O ilusionista ajeitou às luvas.**

**- Mestre... - Começou Riff.**

**- Cassian... - Começou Jezebel.**

**- COMO SE ATREVE? AH, SIM, PARECE QUE SUA ALMA É UMA ETERNA CRIANÇA! - Provocou, o Cain.**

**- EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! - Retribuiu o Cassian.**

**- Parem os dois. - Os homens mais velhos e com cabelo prateado disseram ao mesmo tempo, dando um fim à discusão.**

**- Grrr... **

**- Arf, arf... E-enfim... Encontrei vocês! - Luriel se aganhou um pouco, se apoiando nas coxas e respirando fundo.**

**- Quem é esse? - Perguntaram.**

**- Este garoto é o Portador de minha alma. - Riff se colocou atrás dele.**

**- Como? É essa criança que é a reencarnação do Riff? - O Conde sorriu maliciosamente, como se fosse devorar o loiro.**

**- Hãn... Arf... N-não... Eu... - Tomava fôlego, o pobre Lulu.**

**- EI, MOLEQUE! MAIS RESPEITO COM O MEU AMIGO! - Gritou Fábio, aparecendo na frente do líder.**

**- Hunf, não tenho nada a ver com... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Cain gritou repentinamente, surpreendendo a todos.**

**- O que foi, Mestre Cain?**

**- Olha Jezebel, seu irmão surtou de vez... - Falou Oscar.**

**- Era sempre de se esperar. - Disse Jezebel com tom desinteressado, apesar de olhar Cain.**

**- Morte realmente combina com Condes. - Dessa vez foi o Creadore.**

**- S-se Riff está ligado a esse garoto, e eu estou ligado a este troglodita... Então... Essa é minha reencarnação? Nãooooo! - Cain disse.**

**- Faça menos barulho, seu emo! - Fábio gritou.**

**- Quê? Do que você me xingou? ¬¬***

**- Emo!**

**- Traduzindo: Emotivo demais. - Respondeu Oscar.**

**- Como é que você sabe disso? - Todos perguntaram. Cain fez com mais intensidade.**

**- O garoto que eu vi me disse isso.**

**- Espere, por favor, se acalmem... - Pediu, elevando os braços. - Deixem eu explicar... - E mais uma vez, o silêncio caiu. - Bem... - Coçou o rosto, sorrindo, o iluminado líder do grupo de alunos que tinham pego as Prisões.**

**- É para hoje, ouviu, menino?**

**- Oscar... - Chamou a atenção Creadore.**

**- Tá, desculpa!**

**- Resumindo: Nós não temos culpa de vocês terem sido chamados até aqui, pois quem praticou isso foi um grupo de assassinos da região. Nós só estavamos investigando o local, mas sem querer acabamos levando alguns objetos parecidos com esses - Mostrou o Anel e apontou para o ouvido do Fábio. -, conosco. E... É isso. Nós não somos suas reencarnações ou algo parecido.**

**- Era de se esperar. - Creadore se colocou no meio da roda formada. - Afinal, posso sentir algo me puxando para perto daquela garota medrosa. E pequenos como vocês não teriam possibilidade de... Hum... - Chegou mais perto de Lulu, analisando-o. - Você... Tem o mesmo brilho que eu tinha, nos olhos...**

**- Quê?**

**- Você já viu espíritos e já se comunicou com eles antes, não?**

**- B-bem, de certa forma, sim... - Estremeceu. **

**- Ah, e parece que esse outro também tem... - Creadore se referiu ao aluno maior.**

**- Hunf...**

**- Mas, então... Queria saber o que podemos fazer para desfazer tudo isso. - Continuou o mais novo presente ali, esperando ansiosamente ser algo simples de se fazer.**

**- Quer dizer que vamos ter que ajudá-los, Lu? - Resmungou, mais uma vez, Fábio, que já estava perdendo a paciência com aquele negócio de fantasmas.**

**- Bem, quanto mais cedo trabalharmos juntos, mais cedo eles...**

**- VOCÊ DEVIA ERA AGRADECER POR USUFRUIR DE MINHA PRESENÇA, SEU MOLEQUE! - Adivinha quem gritou?**

**- QUIETO, SEU MALINHA METIDO À BESTA! - Agora foi Binho!**

**- Binho, calma...**

**- Mestre Cain, por favor, se controle... - A dupla, corpo e espírito, mais chegados as figuras estressadas falaram a mesmo tempo. **

**- Hunf... - Os dois morenos se viraram para lados opostos e ficaram assim, enquanto Creadore suspirava, observando que para todos ficarem livres novamente iria dar muito trabalho; Oscar ria como nunca, Jezebel e Cassian... Bem, o primeiro não estava ligando para aquilo, enquanto o segundo tentava não se comportar como uma criança na frente do Doutor.**

**- Bem, agora...! - Luriel parou no meio da frase, caindo no chão de quatro. Alguém tinha lhe dado um soco no estômago, a tal ponto que começou a cuspir sangue.**

**- Luriel! - Binho, vendo uma mancha avermelhada sobre o amigo, avançou e conseguiu faze-lo cair a alguns metros no chão, por causa de sua imensa força. O brinco que usava e o anel do outro brilhavam. - Você está bem, **_**Mi Luce**_**? (Minha Luz)**

**- Gah... - Tossia a mistura de saliva e sangue, tendo dificuldades de respirar. Fábio olhou para aquele que ousou machucar seu anjo loiro, e notou algo...**

**- Eles são daquele grupo que chamaram vocês! **

**- Huhuuhu... Que esperteza, meu jovem... - Um homem grande e de pele um pouco deformada, parecendo ter passado muitas horas no sol e sofrido um acidente de carro, se mostrou debaixo da capa avermelhada. **

**- O QUE É ISSO? - Fábio agora pegava Luriel no colo, tendo o cuidado de se importar com o ferimento deste.**

**- Se eu matá-los, esses espíritos irão ser novamente de minha Mestra... Matar! - E avançou, parecendo uma besta desgovernada, o que na verdade era mesmo naquele estado.**

**- Cuidado! - Creadore gritou, preocupado com as crianças. - Este homem está sobre uma possessão demoniaca muito forte!**

**O jovem detendor do brinco de Cain se esquivou a tempo, correndo para o outro lado, infelizmente oposto a saída do telhado, ficando encurralado.**

**- Que droga! Eu devia ter ido para trás...**

**- F-fábio...**

**- Não fale, droga! Assim vai piorar!**

**- Aqui vou eu, criançaaaaaaaa!**

**- F-fuja e me deixe aqui... Agora... Sou um peso...**

**- Eu não vou...!**

**- Garhhhhhhh! - O possuido foi novamente lançado para longe, e desta vez foi amparado por outros dois companheiros, quase tão grandes quanto ele.**

**- V-VOCÊ? - Fábio se surpriendeu. Estava pronto para correr, mas alguém se colocou na sua frente.**

**- JEZEBEL? VOCÊ AGORA TEM CORPO? - Cain se surpriendeu, pois aquela pessoa era... bem parecida com Jezebel no passado.**

**- ... Não permitirei que mate meu amigo. - Jack empunhou sua foice negra como se fosse Thanatos, pronto para ceifar uma alma e mandá-la diretamente a Hades. O tom acizentado de seu cabelo parecia ter adquirido uma luz própria.**

**- Incrível... - Todos os espíritos conseguiram notar que Jezebel tinha se juntado ao corpo daquele albino.**

**- Grrrrr! MOLEQUES INSOLENTES! IRÃO VER! MATAR, MATAR, MATARRRRR!**

**Jack, despreocupadamente, empunhou a foice e correu de encontro deles também. O resultado foi dois daqueles desmaiados e um ferimento em-**

**- Thiago! - Luriel gritou fraco, o que fez se sentir sem ar novamente.**

**- Por quê? - Jack pegou o moreno pelo braço, usando seu próprio corpo como sustentação para o colega; que tinha o lado do tórax rasgado; não mostrando nenhum sentimento ao ver o sangue do companheiro escorrer. ****No chão, duas grandes lâminas curvadas e unidas por uma corrente prateada, sendo que no centro das lâminas tinham duas pedras azul como safiras redondas, estavam sujas com algo cinza, assim como a foice do mais alto.**

**- E-eu... Não queria te ver ferido... - Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se cansado imediatamente.**

**- Idiota... - No instante seguinte, o último possuido estava a menos de dois metros perto daqueles dois, mas em um milésimo de segundo, estava deitado no chão, enquanto voltava lentamente a sua forma humana. Jack estava sujo com aquele líquido cinza, no rosto e nas roupas.**

**- RÁPIDO! Devemos levá-los a enfermaria! - Fábio foi na frente, sendo seguido rapidamente pelo mais rico.**

**- ... - Jack pegou Thiago entre os braços e foi atrás.**

**- Então, vamos dizer que foi o grupo assassino de ultimamente que os atacou!**

**- E como explicar que nós saimos intactos?**

**- Inventamos! ENFERMEIRA! ENFERMEIRA, AJUDE LOGO 1111! É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!**

_Com os espíritos..._

**- CASSIAN, VOCÊ PODERIA TER MATADO O POBRE GAROTO! - Cain, que estava preocupado com o outro, pois ele tinha sido usado como escudo para uma ocasião que já estava bem controlada. Ou seja, foi algo inútil colocar Thiago para tentar proteger o Jack.**

**- Eu tinha que proteger o Doutor.**

**- VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO MUITO INFANTIL E MEDIOCRE, CASSIAN!**

**- EU NÃO FUI! ALÉM DO MAIS, TENHO CERTEZA QUE ELE VAI SARAR! O CORTE FOI BEM SUPERFICIAL!**

**- AQUILO ALI É SUPERFICIAL? AH, CLARO! **

**- Chega. - Creadore disse por fim, preservando o silêncio. - A medicina deve ter evoluido, e nestes tempos isso deve ser comum. O garoto vai sovreviver... - Parou de falar, ao ver o restando dos integrantes do grupo chegarem com alguns policiais e alunos curiosos.**

**- Vamos! Cerquem a área! Não deixem os alunos verem! Ei, garoto! Venha já para cá! - Falou um dos policiais.**

**" - Mari, olha só! Os espirítos estavam mesmo aqui! " - Joca, que estava correndo ao lado da garota em direção a eles, estavam falando com voz muito baixa.**

**" - Céus! Será que foram eles quem fizeram isso? E onde estão o Thi e o Jack? Será que eles encontraram aqueles dois? "**

**" - Pode ser... Ei, você! O que aconteceu? " - Estava falando com Oscar, que se aproximou de Mari e pegou na mão dela, beijando.**

**- Ora, ora! É está aqui a pérola que você tanto falou, meu caro? É uma beleza mesmo!**

**- Q-q-q-q-quê? - Recolheu à mão, assustadíssima.**

**- O que está acontecendo, garotos? Por que não pararam? - Um policial pegou-os e os arrastou até a multidão.**

**" - Vai, explica... " - Joca e Mari ouviram atentamente eles, se impressionando... Como Thiago poderia ser tão... BURRO?**

**Chibi- Lálálalá, lálálálálá, lálálálálálá, lálálááááááá... Ora, mais um capítulo! - Vidros de veneno na CHibi. - Esmerald Florest nãoooo! AHHHHHHHHH! - Sai correndo.**

**Tá, desculpem o sumiço... Mas Trabalhos soma provas soma Fic da Mabel soma aguentar moleques da escola soma mais trabalhos é igual a uma Chibi totalmente cansada e sinistra... **

**CHibi- Kyaa, vou fazer personagens sofrerem... - Pega o Hibari de KHReborn. - HAUAHUAHUAHAU!**

**Alguém joga água na Chibi.**

**Chibi- ... Bem, queridos leitores, aí está. E Shina ponto com, fale para a dona do Thiago que eu não descontei minha raiva e vingança nele, mas isso tinha que acontecer... E porque CHibi gosta de casais que sofrem, tipo ROmeu e Julieta.**

**Pessoas pensando que Thiago e Jack vão morrer no final.**

**Chibi- Não é isso! Não vamos exagerar! E isso não é lógico! Não sou tão cruel assim... - Pessoas olham para o cenário cheio de sangue e olham com olhar reprovador a Chibi.**

**CHibi- Her... Quer dizer... Amy me mataria se eu matasse o Jack...**

**Pessoas ficam felizes.**

**CHibi- Gostaria de saber de onde vieram elas... - Gotas. - Bem, tô indo descansar... Jaa ne~~**

**PS: Não se preocupem, nenhum dos principais irão morrer... Não mesmo... Eu tô dizendo para acreditarem em mim! Por que não acreditam em mim? çç**

**PS2: Desculpem a demora... Mas tinha alguns errinhos no capítulo e tive que refazer... E bem, não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo está quase no fim e logo postarei ele, bem mais emocionante. Thau~~ - Corre.**


	5. Luzinhas

_**Meu passado é meu espelho do futuro**_

**Declaração: Conde Cain não é meu, se fosse não teria acabado assim. Créditos a P. L.**

** Descrição: Yaoi. OCC. A.U. FICHAS FECHADAS. Tudo acabou, Delilah foi para o espaço, tudo voltou ao normal... Mesmo? Agora, nesse presente, quem não garante que outra Organização com um outro nome de um traidor esteje por trás de misteriosos casos? Mas e agora, quem vai dar conta dele? Descubram ou façam uma ficha. Spoilers, possivelmente, já que o mangá acabou.**

- Ah, minha nossa... - Mari suspirou mais uma vez, ajeitando os óculos por causa das lágrimas. Como aquilo pode acontecer? Seria por causa das jóias? Não sabia, mas ao lado do Joca, olhava para a face mais pálida e cansada do Luriel.

- Não se preocupe, Marina. Luriel é forte, ele vai sobreviver... O médico disse que com um pouco de energia e descanso ele vai estar novo... - Disse, tentando acalmar a amiga. Sentia-se desconfortável ao vê-la chorar a cada cinco minutos; também estava preocupado, mas, assim já era demais. - Vamos, pare de chorar... Já está chorando faz uma hora.

- Mas Jocaa... Ele está tão fracoo... - Parou para assoar o nariz, até que entrou uma enfermeira dizendo que o horário de visitas tinha acabado. - C-certo... Se cuida, Lulu... - Disse, sendo acompanhada pelo Joca ao sair.

Era sete e meia da noite, e logo as luzes foram desligadas. Inesplicavelmente, nesta hora Luriel acordou, sentindo-se estranho por causa da luminosidade e da cama desconfortável. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e olhou para o dedo, procurando o anel. O anel continuava ali... Mas por quê? Ao que tudo indicava, tinha sido operado ao saberem que o soco tinha movido alguns orgãos para lugares desconfortáveis. Era difícil de acreditar que um só homem tinha feito aquilo, e com um simples soco. Bem, se fora assim... Deviam ter tirado o objeto com possíveis bacterias, não?

- O anel não pode ser tirado pelo método carnal. Ou pelo menos foi isso que Creadore disse. - Riff apareceu ao lado do garoto, colocando a mão nua sobre a testa deste.

- A-ah... - Tentou falar, mas estava cansado ainda. Apenas afirmou com a cabeça, respirando.

- Pelo visto a operação foi um sucesso. - Riff foi flutuando (?) até tocar o chão, sentando na cama, olhando com tristeza para aquele garoto. - Sinto que parte disso é minha culpa, afinal, estão atrás de mim e do meu mestre...

- ... Fun... - Suspirou Luriel, fechando os olhos. Não queria deixar aquele homem com expressões suaves preocupado. Queria responder algo, porém... adormeceu. Riff ajeitou cuidadosamente o lençol de hospital sobre o corpo dele, ficando olhando-o por mais alguns minutos antes de tentar voltar a sua prisão.

- É, ele vai sobreviver. - Cassian disse, aparescendo alguns centímetros acima do chão e perto da cama do loiro.

- E este outro também. - Riff se referia ao Thiago, que ainda dormia numa cama ao lado da do Lulu.

- Sim. - Cassian cruzou as pernas e sentou no ar, calando-se.

- Cassian, por acaso você... - Riff começou, mas foi rudemente cortado.

- NÃO FUI EU! - Parou, olhando para o chão. - Quero dizer... Talvez tenha sido... Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu comigo. - Pareceu ficar mais calmo, entretanto estava revivendo o momento. - Eu não queria que o Doutor fizesse tudo sozinho, e aquele homem bizarro parecia tão grande para ele... Por um momento eu me imaginei protegendo-o, como fazia antes. Mas eu não cheguei a possuir o garoto.

- Então, ou ele agiu porque entendeu seus sentimentos na hora por estarem conectados pela jóia, ou...

- Ou...?

- Ele realmente queria proteger aquele jovem de longos cabelos claros.

- Acha que eles tem algum tipo de ligação, Riff?

- Imagino que todos eles - Apontou para Thiago e Luriel. - tenham uma relação bem forte. São amigos, pelo que pude concluir.

- Sim...

- Tem ideia do por quê Jezebel tomou posse de... Jamy...

- Jack. - Cassian corrigiu o mordomo. Quando se tratava do médico, lembrava de tudo.

- Certo, de Jack, e usou-o para defender os corpos que tem posse de minha alma e do Mestre Cain?

- Muito provavelmente, o Doutor viu naquele garoto o Conde, e quis protegê-lo porque ninguém, além dele, pode abusá-lo. Acho que... ele estava se lembrando de seus últimos momentos de vida... - Cassian pousou junto ao corpo do moreno, vendo ele se remexer um pouco e descobrir parte do corpo, mostrando a larga faixa posta no tórax dele.

- Entendo. E gostaria de fazer algo por este pobre garoto, afinal, deve estar com uma dor terrível, e só não a sente porque está dormindo. - Tocou suavemente na face dele, lembrando que algumas vezes no passado fazia a mesma coisa com Cain. Mas algo aconteceu repentinamente...

- O que está acontecendo? - Cassian exclamou, se levantando, vendo a mão daquele garoto brilhar e brilhar, mais intensamente.

Daquele anel, surgiu um arco dourado com detalhes em branco, mais oval e não tão grande quanto a maioria deles são. A linha que juntava as extremidades parecia ser quase transparente e fraca, mas na realidade era bem forte. A aura do objeto foi se espalhando pelo corpo do Luriel, concentrando-se na respiração dele e também com sua alma. Era algo lindo, e ao mesmo tempo medonho se de ver.

- Riff... O que fez ao garoto? - Cassian, receoso pelo que acontecia, não sabia muito bem como reagir. Então ficou em alerta, colocando a mão na frente, como se estivesse segurando uma de suas facas.

- E-eu só toquei nele... Não fiz nada!

Depois de alguns segundos, o desenho que estava no arco pareceu ganhar vida e se moveu para fora do objeto. Ganhou altura e sua aparência era de uma mulher de mármore alada, ou como Cassian preferiu classificar, um anjo de longos cabelos brancos e reluzentes, um pouco parecido com os do Doutor. Ela pareceu olhar para a região central do corpo do jovem a frente e se inclinou, tocando levemente ali e logo sendo sugada para dentro. Quando o processo acabou, o arco voltou a ser um anel, liberando no meio do processo faiscas frias. Das faiscas formaram palavras no ar, que os dois espíritos leram como "Anjo".

- Ei... - Cassian foi o primeiro a falar, depois de trinta minutos que mais pareceram segundos, por estar engolindo aquilo. O impressionante foi que Thiago nem acordou e nem apareceram enfermeiras curiosas.

- Sim, Cassian?

- Você consegue desamarrar as faixas do moleque?

- Vou tentar... - Um tanto inseguro, Riff tentou tocar nele, porém falhou. Atravessou o corpo.

- Será que... vai acordar?

- É melhor pensar que sim. - Riff deu a conversa por fim, cheio de dúvidas.

Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

- Sabe, minha querida... - Começou Creadore, sentando na cama dela, mas olhando para uma luminária que emitia luz rosa.

- H-hum? - Mariane olhou por cima da coberta, que por acaso era cor-de-rosa e cheia de nuvens estampadas, visualizando o fantasma olhá-la com seriedade. Ficou um tanto, senão muito, envergonhada. Afinal, ele estava logo ali, e mesmo sendo um espectro, era, ou foi, um homem! Isso somado a preocupação com seus dois 'filhos', como gostava de chamá-los, seus amigos.

- Eu entendo que esteja preocupada, mas varar a noite pensando não irá ajudar em nada.

- O-o que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer para se acalmar e tentar dormir um pouco. Seu rosto está parecendo ovos mexidos.

- Uh, tá bom... - Se deitou novamente, se voltando ao lado mais escuro do quarto. Não gostava do escuro, e já fazia tempos que tinha conseguido dormir tranquila com a luz apagada, porém nos recentes dias o medo a consumia mais e mais. Medo de... - Hei...

- Creadore.

- Hum?

- Meu nome.

- Ah... - Pausa. - Você acha que... o Lulu ou o Thiago... estão perto da morte? Quero dizer, alguém no seu... estado, sabe quando uma outra pessoa está para... bem... - Segurou as lágrimas, só de pensar naquela hipótese...

- Acho que fantasmas de pessoas comuns não sentiriam, entretando, como sou especial por ter tido 'poderes' na minha vida humana... Provavelmente sentiria se eles estivessem perto das portas da Morte.

- ...

- Eles não ficaram gravemente feridos. O próprio médico disse. Não correm risco de morte. Agora vá dormir. - Jogou um ursinho de pelúcia em cima da cabeça dela, voltando para dentro do colar.

- Hum... - Fechou os olhos e aos poucos, sentiu uma onda pacifica a envolver aos poucos, terminando por dormir.

Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

- Eu soube do ocorrido na escola. - Disse um homem de cabelo loiro curto, com face cansada e se sentando na mesa para comer.

- ... - Jack fez o mesmo movimento, olhando para a mesa muito bem arrumada; a empregada estava colocando o jantar nos pratos.

- Sinto pelo que aconteceu aos seus amigos, filho. Não se preocupe pois meus colegas sabem tratar disso muito bem. Mas... Isso não teria acontecido se não tivessem ido brincar em um lugar como aquele. Ora, francamente...

- ... - A empregada colocou o prato de Jack e do patrão na mesa, se intrometendo.

- Senhor, não acho que isso foi uma falta dos garotos. E no final, o patrãozinho não sofreu nenhum aranhão.

- Ainda assim, foi perigoso. Devia ter deixado a situação com a polícia. Está me ouvindo, Jack?

- ... Perdoe-me Card... Papai. O que dizia? - Levantou a face, olhando fundo nos olhos do pai.

- ... - O médico abriu a boca, mas fechou ela em seguida. Suspirou e por fim, disse: - Tenha cuidado da próxima vez e não se meta em encrenca.

- Certo. - Ficou um tanto decepcionado por aquela falta, entretanto não era culpa dele. A imagem do moreno de olhos pretos lhe vinha a mente quase a todo minuto. Percebeu que ainda não tinha tocado na comida e, como se um choque tivesse feito acordá-lo, pegou o garfo e começou a comer.

- Está muito preocupado?

- Sim...

- Ouvi dizer que um de seus amigos salvou você, mas acabou ficando ferido. - A mulher serviu o suco.

- O loiro ou o moreno? - Perguntou o adulto.

- O moreno. - Respondeu o adolescente.

- Hum... Bom menino... O ferimento não foi tão fundo, como parecia. Ele só perdeu um pouco de sangue, mas com as transfusões vai ficar melhor. Não fique se culpando, foi escolha dele.

- ... Certo. - A empregada voltou para a cozinha, pensando internamente como eles eram... Bem, não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa, mas pensou em 'negativos'. Além disso...

- Um, o patrãozinho não parecia com ele mesmo... Ou será que é minha imaginação?

Após terminar a janta, a empregada levou os pratos e lavou-os. Foi se deitar um quarto pequeno dela, na casa, e o médico foi chamado as pressas para o Hospital. Jack, dando um aceno de despedida para o pai, subiu para seu quarto. Parou na frente do espelho, porém não era sua imagem de preto que aparecia nela... Mas sim no Doutor Jezebel, usando seu eterno jaleco branco e seus óculos redondos.

- Você está muito preocupado, criança... - Falou o espírito, tocando no espelho. - Assim não consigo sair desse seu corpo fraco.

- ... - Silêncio.

- Não quer que eu deixe esse corpo e este desmaiar, por nenhuma alma possui-lo, quer? Isso causaria preocupação para aquela empregadinha e seu pai.

- ... Não quero voltar. - Uma voz, que só Jeze pode ouvir, falou de dentro dele.

- Uff... Seu pai está certo, no final das contas. - Voltou-se para a cama e sentou nela, voltando a olhar o espelho. Nada do verdadeiro Jack, ainda. - Vamos, pare de se lamentar. Não suporto ver alguém tão parecido comigo chorar feito um bebê.

- ... Não estou chorando.

- Mentiroso. Estamos ligados, esqueceu? - Cruzou as pernas. - Por acaso não confia naqueles médicos de sua época? A medicina por acaso se tornou rústica, que não consegue curar um ferimento como aquele?

- ...

- Funcionou. - A imagem no espelho foi, aos poucos, dando espaço a forma mais jovial do garoto de cabelos alvos. Jack estava de volta ao seu corpo, porém ainda um pouco abatido. Sua face não transmitia isso, mas Jezebel sabia. Sabia que o irritante - na opinião do espírito - garoto moreno de pele bronzeada, era muito importante para Jack. Mais até que Luriel.

_Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi_

- Ei Joaquim...

- Hum? - O ruivo de mechas brancas estava, como sempre, sentado na frente de seu computador pesquisando um trabalho de História, alguma outra coisa e ao mesmo tempo, analisando o anel que continha a alma do seu novo... amigo.

- Não vai quebrar isso aí, viu? E se acontece algo com minha alminha? Vai ser sua culpa, viu? E então, irei te atormentar com o que restar de mim para o resto de sua vida... Uhhh... - O espirito foi bagunçar o cabelo do moleque, mas não conseguiu e pareceu ter afundado a mão dentro da cabeça dele.

- Hum... - Joca fez um sim com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a tela do computador.

- Eii, não me ignora. O que tanto pesquisa aí? - Oscar olhou por cima do outro, e viu imagens de pirâmides. - Nossa! Que máquina interessante! Dá para ver fotos coloridas aí!

- Hum...

- Você virou um boi para ficar mugindo desse jeito?

- Não.

- Ah, então virou uma vaca! Olha aqui as manchinhas brancas... Hehe.

- QUER PARAR DE ME IRRITAR, IDIOTA?

- FILHO! VAI DORMIR! - Gritou a mãe do outro quarto. - SENÃO EU MESMA TE COLOCO NA CAMA!

- Nossa, que mama brava.

- Ela não dorme direito por causa do trabalho dela... Uff, sorte que meu pai tem sono pesado.

- Mas me diga, o que tanto olhava ali? - Oscar flutuou até a cama, dando tapinhas nela.

- Almas... espíritos... maldições... exorcismo... - Parou no meio da frase e desabou na cama. Oscar até que tentou ajudar, mas esqueceu que não conseguia pegá-lo.

- Esse daí vai ter uma dor aguda quando acordar... Aiai... - Voltou para dentro do anel.

_CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi_

- Ei... - Fábio chamou Cain, mas este não respondeu. Estava ocupada - demais - observando um passarinho dentro no ninho da árvore, que não chegava a altura da janela do quarto do Luriel e Thiago. - Eii...

- Que foi, criatura?- Cain olhou para baixo com raiva.

- Eu disse para você ir lá ver como eles estão! - Sussurou, impaciente. - Vai lá!

- Eu já disse que não dá! - Cain se estendeu no galho da árvore. Não que precisasse ficar em cima dele, já que nem conseguia tocá-lo direito. - Não consigo ir além.

- Mas é claro que consegue! Como foi que foi até o terraço da escola, enquanto eu estava na cantina? Ops... - Foi para dentro do beco, enquanto o guarda noturno passava.

- EIIIII! Está me puxandoooo! - Cain, como se estivesse preso por uma corrente invisível, foi sendo puxado para perto do Fábio, enquanto este corria para se esconder. Depois...

- Mas que droga! Já não estou entendendo mais nada! - Binho fez um movimento de chute, para então sentar apoiado a parede.

- Hum, os médicos já não disseram que eles ficariam bem? Então... - Cain dizia de modo despreocupado, mas por dentro se sentia diferente.

- Não, preciso vê-lo.

- Olha aqui, eu também estou preocupado com o garoto... Mas não tem nada que possamos fazer. Ouviu? E olhe para você... Fugiu de casa no meio da noite para ver um garoto que não está correndo risco de vida.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... - Colocou as mão nos cabelos ruivos, apertando-os. - Isso é chato, não consigo parar de ficar mais - Cain sentiu uma puxada na perna. -, mais - outra puxada - e mais preocupado! - Cain foi de encontro ao Fábio e passou por ele. - Ei!

- Aha! Achei o problema! - Cain ficou frente-a-frente com o seu 'recipiente'. - Quanto mais preocupado você fica, mais perto eu estou de você! E se continuar assim, não quero em saber o que irá acontecer... Por isso, fique calmo.

- O qu-

- FIQUE CALMO!

- Uh... - Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Imaginou o amigo bom e correndo para abraçá-lo depois de tudo... Isso foi um grande calmante para Binho, que sentiu as pernas tremerem.

- Eu disse para se acalmar, não pensar em perversões.

- Eu não estou... ! - Calou-se, lembrando que estava de noite. - Eu não estou pensando... nessas coisas!

- Viu?

- Grrr... Okay, vamos tentar novament- Ah, droga. Quase seis da manhã. Preciso voltar, senão meus avós... - E pegando a bicicleta, montou e pedalou o mais rápido que pode para casa.

CHibi-Chibi-Chibi

Três dias tinham se passado, e numerosas visitas aos dois amigos foram feitas. Pais, amigos... No começo tanto Luriel quanto Thiago dormiam durante longas horas, o moreno mais ainda pelo ferimento mais sério, entretanto no terceiro dia ambos já estavam começando a reestabelecer a saúde. O perigo tinha passado, contavam então com os organismos de cada um.

- Deve ser muito entediante ficar deitado o tempo todo, não? - Fábio perguntou ao lado da cama do seu amigo loiro, com os braços na frente do peito e olhando para este de lado.

- Um pouco. Já li todas as revistas que trouxeram, ficar mandando mensagens no celular cansa os dedos... E a bateria do meu game portátil acabou.

- Pensei que estaria lendo um livro. Parece que até o digno Luriel se deixa levar por coisas tão banais... - Binho deu uma risadinha.

- Ah, não adiantou... As enfermeiras confiscaram dois que meus pais me trouxeram. Sermões...

- ... Está realmente doente. - Jack disse sério, olhando para o loiro também.

- Nisso eu concordo. Você, que é o líder sádico e adorador de dar sermões, não consegue suportar alguns vindo de enfermeiras chatas? - O detentor do brinco de esmeralda descruzou os braços e se virou totalmente ao menor. - Temos esperanças de acabarem os seus sermões para cima de mim e dos outros?

- Definitivamente, não. - Luriel sorriu, vendo então o espírito de Cain se formar no ar e ir de encontro a de Riff. - Eles são realmente muito amigos... - Observou.

Do outro lado, Cassian e Jezebel estavam lado a lado. Não falavam nada, apenas estavam em silêncio, assim como Jack. Thiago tinha acordado há pouco tempo, por isso se mantinha bem quieto... Ou talvez seria por estar ocupado demais pensando sobre ele e... O Morte da escola. e talvez em seu ato bobo e arriscado de ter ficado na frente dele.

Repentinamente, ouviram o grito de várias mulheres pelo corredor. Jack e Fábio, mais velozes, chegaram sem demora ao lado de fora do quarto e viram o corredor interditado por três paredes enormes de carne... Ou seriam homens? De qualquer jeito, eram grotescos e gigantes, virados de costas. O moreno notou as mulheres de branco correndo como gatos assustados. Já o de longos cabelos acizentados...

- Mariane e Joaquim. - Disse, mesmo nem ter precisado. Tomando a dianteira, chamou o Doutor - que no momento tinha dado um breve riso, mas aceitara cooperar - e o raio do espírito dele envolveu-lhe o colar de correntes, fazendo aparecer novamente a foice de três lâminas. Sorte a dele estar tudo deserto, pelo menos por hora.

- Droga! - Notando um deles avançando a mão contra a menina, puxou Cain - que reclamou, mas fez o mesmo que o seu meio irmão - para ele fazer funcionar sua espada. (N/C: Sem duplo sentido.) - Ei! Estamos aqui!

- Podiamos chegar por trás... - Sussurou Jack, se preparando.

- Ah, devia ter dito antes! - Binho ergueu a espada e defendeu, notando que aqueles servos do mal tinham armas também. - Joca! Foge com a Mari daqui! Vai logo, molenga!

- Não sou molenga, Binho! - Pegou a menina no braço e correu, lamentando por ser uma atitude tão covarde... Mas era isso ou ser fatiado pelos monstros.

- Vão nessa! - Oscar disse, aparecendo ao lado do seu amigo ruivo. - Vire a direita que dará tudo certo!

- Direita? - Viraram. - Isso é sem saída, imbecil!

- Ops, mas eu juro que tinha...

- Quieto. - Disse de modo rude e pesado, mas abafando o som de sua voz. Puxou Mariane para o fim do corredor e se trancou com ela num quartinho.

Naquele ambiente um tanto escuro, mas com fontes de luz azulada que pareciam iluminar somente o teto, era o típico cenário de filme de terror. Pequeno, dava-se pelos vários armários e vidros guardados dentro dos compartimentos transparentes. O moreno de olhos verdes encolheu no chão e pediu para que a amiga fizesse o mesmo, fazendo absoluto silêncio.

- Eles estão vindo... - Sussurou a voz de Creadore, aparecendo somente naquele instante ao lado da sua hospedeira.

- Ótimo. Pense Joca, pense... - Falava com si mesmo o mais inteligênte do grupo de amigos, olhando para as estantes. Sim! A solução estava ali dentro! Abriu vários de uma vez, lendo o mais rápido que podia e jogando para Mari pegar.

- Joca! Não é hora disso! - Exasperada, olhava para ele e para a porta. Não era muito boa em pensamentos rápidos, afinal, era a mais jovem do grupo. Igualmente, tinha pouca atitude. Por outro lado...

- Ei, o baixinho tem um plano minha cara... Não precisa se preocupar! - Oscar virou e aproximou dele. - Você tem um plano?

- Sim, só espero dar certo. - Disse firme, pegando um pote de um fino cano de vidro. Media a olho nu a quantidade a ser posta e misturava, atento a cor ou fumaça.

- O que está fazendo? - Creadore observava com atenção aquele garoto...

- Estou tentando deixar a acidez o mais alto possível.

- Acidez? Você está mexendo com ácido? Mas, Joca... E se não funcionar?

- Ao contrário de você, eu presto atenção nas aulas de química. - Continuou com o trabalho árduo, e em momentos pequenos, pagava algumas ervas disidratadas também.

- Mas até eu sei que jogando tudo em quantidades sem terem sido medidas, se apoiando na sorte, é burrice! Deviamos tentar achar um cabo solto, ou uma faca...

- Mari, você confia em mim?

Sua voz saiu séria. Sentado ereto, com as pernas cruzadas, mexendo no sentido anti-horário sua tentativa de salvar eles, parecia diferente. Aquela seriedade não era A típica de seu amigo... Era uma seriedade... Que lembrava histórias onde o mocinho perguntava a mocinha, e depois dela afirmar, pulavam da cachoeira. Claro, os dois sobreviveriam, era romances. Mas aquele era o mundo real.

- Bem, se não confia, eu-

- Confio! - Tapou a boca.

- Um simples sim, bem baixinho bastaria. - O ruivo se levantou e pegou mais três folhas, jogando-as dentro e fitando firmemente a porta. Pediu para que sua amiga, que não sabia

controlar a voz, ficasse atrás dele. Devagar, a maçaneta rangeu...

... E tudo foi rápido. Assim que dois deles entraram, foram de encontro a um líquido incolor e que fazia as peles - já bizarras - tornarem-se ainda mais grotescas. Enquanto lamentavam e gritavam de dor no chão, os pequenos aproveitaram e fugiram pisando sobre o corpo deles.

- Joca, ácido era para ter cheiro de jasmim? - Ela perguntou.

- Mas é claro que não! Agora me siga e poupe o fôlego!

- Mas Joca, quando saimos, o quarto ficou lotado de cheiro e jasmim!

- Ácido devia corroer a carne deles. - Creadore comentou, guiando o grupo. - Mas pelo que vi, estava na verdade criando bolhas... Interessante. Nas escolas, eles também ensinam a fazer veneno?

- O quê? - Disseram em unissimo. Entretanto, logo foram obrigados a desviar os olhos para outro grupo.

- Joaquim... Estou com medo... Onde estão Jack e o Binho? Eles deviam ter nos seguido... - Sussurou, dando um passo para trás.

- Devem ter aparecido mais deles, enquanto corriamos. Não me diga que esse Hospital foi invadido por uma tropa?

Em situações dessas, seria difícil não gritar. Mas, também, não é o melhor meio. Como cães sendo ameaçados, o grupo de homens de capa vermelha avançou brandindo canos de ferro, espadas negras e outras coisas pontiagudas. O menino da informática jogou Mariane no chão, pronto para fazer o que fosse preciso para proteger a amiga. Claro, seria seu fim, sendo esquetejado e tendo as tripas arrancadas, porém estava dando seu tempo para que ela sobrevivesse... sua amiga... mais estimada. Não, na verdade...

- ... Você foi meu primeiro amor.

Como num passe de mágica, uma luz forte e laranja explodiu entre os monstros e os dois portadores de espíritos. Ao abrir os olhos verdes, Joca percebeu alguém na sua frente, vestindo um manto roxo e cumprido, além de panos pelo rosto e cabeça. Ele se virou, ficando de perfil, e estendeu algo... Um livro? Bem útil, pensou. Mas acabou aceitando, como se o próprio corpo tomasse vida e sido desligado de seu cérebro. Nunca dispensara conhecimento. A iluminação enfraqueceu no mesmo instante que o tal homem com roupas exóticas abraçou o ruivo com pontas brancas.

- J-joca! Está tudo bem? - A morena abriu os olhos devagar, notando que ele continuava em pé. E também, palavras sobre a cabeça de seu amigo, "ogaM". Estranho.

- Está tudo... - Ergueu o par de pistolas que cintilaram de tão prateadas, ainda com três pedras alaranjadas cravadas nelas. Sua voz tinha saido abafada pelo lenço vermelho que lhe cobria o rosto e o cabelo. Parecia até outra pessoa... - muito bem. Atira!

Aqueles homens monstros não tinham se intimidado com o show de luzes. Mas em poucos minutos - após séries de tiros -, todos tinham sido acertados estratégicamente para que não pudessem levantar. Mas continuavam vivos.

- Agora, é correr mais um pouco minha dama! - Ajeitou o pano e correu em direção ao quarto de Lulu e Thiago.

- E-espere... É o espírito no corpo do Joca?

- Oscar, muito prazer. Mas deixamos as apresentações de lado! Temos amigos a salvar!

CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi

- Eles... realmente... não... vão... acabar? - Fábio enterrara a lâmina na carne inimiga, e ao mesmo tempo impulsionou o corpo para acertar o pé em outro, que estava atrás dele.

- ... - Jack aparentava ser um assassino profissional, parecido com os dos filmes. A diferença era que, para um garoto, superava a frieza de um adulto.

- Jack! Começaram a aparecer mais, de novo! - O jovem que carregava o brinco de esmeralda fora atingido nas costas, caindo então. Com aquilo, parte das bestas avançaram contra a cama onde Thiago estava...

- Não! - Gritaram em únissimo Luriel e Jack, e sentiram, por míseros segundos, o medo de perder alguém...

**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**

**Abely- Mil desculpas pelo atraso... - Apanha de todos. - Nãooo!**

**Pessoas- Carnificina! - Contidas pelo Riff.**

**Abely- Hm... Valeu, mordomo. - Tremendo. - Bem, sou um pouco lenta... na produção. Entretanto, porém, toda via... Este capítulo vai sair ainda nesse ano (2010)! **

**Desculpem os errinhos... Foi feito na pressa. Agora, com licença, ainda preciso fugir de pessoas iradas... - Correndo feito uma doida. **

**_Feliz ano novo, alminhas~~ Muita paz, prosperidade... E Count Cain nas nossas mãos._ - Foge também do elenco.**


End file.
